For Good
by Izzy'sBelle
Summary: I've heard it said / That people come into our lives for a reason  ***Chapters 5 and 8 rated M***
1. Chapter 1

**I've heard it said / That people come into our lives for a reason**

**Bringing something we must learn / And we are led**

**To those who help us most to grow / If we let them**

**And we help them in return / Well I don't know if I believe that's true**

**But I know I'm who I am today / Because I knew you...**

**I have been changed for good**

27th May 2011

Aaron was perched on the side of the bed when Jackson awoke. His body was turned towards his boyfriend's sleeping form but his eyes were fixed on his lap where he was nervously pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. He didn't notice big brown eyes opening and looking at him until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Come on then...out with it!'

Pulled from his thoughts Aaron could only reply 'Huh?'

'I know you Livesy. There's something on your mind and if I'm gonna find out what it is before I'm dead...'

'Don't Jackson, don't joke about it!' Jackson could hear the pleading in his voice.

'Yeah I know, I'm sorry. So are you gonna tell me?'

'Well actually it's about that...you know, when you...go.'

Jackson was shocked, normally he was the only one who would dare to broach the subject, 'Ok'

'I need you to promise me...I want you to wait...'

'Aaron we've been through this already, I'm sorry but I can't...'

'Just listen for a minute! I want you to wait until after the 17th June. Promise me that will ya?'

The 17th June. Jackson desperately scrambled round in his mind, trying to figure out the significance of the date. Then a memory followed by a smile crossing his lips. 'I can't believe you actually remembered.'

Embarassed now but happy that the older man too recalled what had been a momentous day for him Aaron smiled shyly in return. 'Well it's not every day a thug threatens to whack you over the head with a spanner is it?'

His own grin widening Jackson couldn't resist joining in the banter, 'Hang on a minute, don't you work with Cain?'

'Yeah but his weapon of choice is a wrench not a spanner.'

'Classy!'

Grateful for a release from the tension that had filled the house Jackson now called home so much of the time recently the two boys laughed before meeting each other's eyes.

Aaron continued, 'I'm serious though. I want to celebrate our anniversary with you. That day, when we started this, properly I mean, I knew I wanted you and that first night we spent together just made me even more sure of that but I had no idea where it was headed. If someone had said to me then that a year later we'd still be together and that I'd be completely in love with you I'd have laughed in their face.'

'You're a real charmer you know that. Just hoping for a quick fling were you?' The smile behind Jackson's eyes betraying his mock indignation.

'To be honest I thought you'd get sick of me after a while!'

Thinking back to the scared young man he had first met, Jackson had no doubt that was true. 'I knew that I wouldn't. Even before that day I'd tried so many times to be sick of you, to not care anymore but I just...I couldn't do it. There was just something about you...still is.'

Aaron blushed, he had spent so long as the black sheep or the local head case that he still wasn't used to receiving compliments. Taking Jackson's hand in his, knowing that although he couldn't feel it he could see and appreciate the gesture he asked again. 'So will you do it? Will you wait?'

'I don't know Aaron. Something like that, celebrating what we have together...it's just gonna make it harder when the time does come.'

'Look it's gonna be impossible whenever it happens. At least this way I'll have one last happy memory of us and I'll be able to tell people about the incredible year I spent with the guy I love, cos despite everything that's happened this has been the best year of my life. I know that sounds messed up with everything that's happened but...'

'It's ok Aaron, I get it!' Looking into Aaron's pleading face Jackson knew there was no way he could deny him, or himself for that matter, that day. 'Ok then.'

'Really?' Aaron's face lit up.

'Really!' Jackson tilted his head forward to meet his boyfriend's lips. Since Aaron had agreed to help Jackson end his life their kisses had seemed to linger for longer and this was no exception. Eventually their lips parted but not wanting to lose the contact they could still share with one another their foreheads remained touching until Jackson broke the silence.

'So are you gonna tell me what you've got planned for this anniversary of ours or is it another one of your little surprises?'

Leaning back, linking his hands behind his head and releasing a breath Aaron's response was less than convincing 'Urmmm...it's a surprise.'

'Could that be cos you haven't actually planned anything yet?'

The shrug of the shoulders he received in response confirmed that he was right.

'How am I supposed to top sky diving?'

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure about this chapter but have got a few more planned so let me know what you think :-D<strong>

**The lyrics at the beginning are from 'For Good' from the musical 'Wicked'**


	2. Chapter 2

6th June 2011

Aaron hated Monday mornings. Knowing they didn't have much time left together it was getting harder and harder to leave Jackson, he had barely left his side all weekend. Having not long come back from Whitby though Jackson had been insistent that he continue working so as not to arouse any suspicion about what was to come. Not wanting any further arguments Aaron had reluctantly agreed, although he made sure to go back to Dale Head for lunch and headed straight there every day after work, ignoring invitations from Debbie or Cain to go to the pub unless he could convince his boyfriend to come along.

Despite being a heavy sleeper Aaron didn't have an alarm to wake him for work these days, relying instead on only the vibration of his phone underneath the thin pillow which lay on top of his sleeping bag and the regularity of waking afforded to him by an established morning routine. It was a tactic that had earned him a few earfuls from his cousin and uncle for being late but he could put up with that as it meant he could avoid waking the man lying in the bed next to him until he was ready; only rousing him at the last minute to share a few precious minutes together and to begin his day with the soft brush of lips against his own.

Since he had decided to end his life Jackson had refused to continue his physio exercises, saying that they were pointless under the circumstances; an unnecessary inconvenience for his Mum or Aaron now that Joe was gone. For Aaron though, they represented the thin glimmer of hope he still secretly clung to. Every morning, after getting himself up, showered and dressed for work he took advantage of one of the traits the accident had not stripped his boyfriend of, his inability to wake early in the morning. Should Jackson have a change of heart Aaron was determined that his progress towards acceptance of the body he now resided within would not be hampered by his muscles having wasted. So, being careful to remain silent, he began his daily routine. Gentling peeling back the duvet he started with his legs; lifting, flexing and massaging before replacing the fabric and moving up to his arms.

Although he would never have admitted it to anyone Jackson's arms had always been one of his best features in Aaron's eyes. Muscly and strong but not obnoxiously so, laying in them at night had made Aaron feel protected in a way he had never experienced before or even expected to. Of all of the aspects of their physical relationship, well except from the obvious, he was a teenage boy after all, that was perhaps what Aaron missed the most. Running his hands over those familiar biceps now he could feel only a slight loss in definition, years of physical labour for the builder had fared him well. Turning his attention finally to the hands and forearms he started with the right. More skilled now than when he had earned a reprimand first time round from the older man, 'I'm not a fruit machine', he firmly kneeded the muscles there with his thumbs.

'Ughhhh'

His concentration was broken momentarily by a gentle moan from his boyfriend. Glancing up and not seeing the deep chocolate brown of his other favourite feature looking back at him, Aaron continued.

'Ughhhh, Aaron I'm trying to sleep!'

Used to these early morning protestations and knowing he had a couple more minutes before the older man was alert enough to properly realise what was going on around him Aaron swiftly moved over to repeat the process on his left arm.

'Seriously Aaron, I love you an' all but this is getting ridiculous. You know I'm not a morning person. Have you never heard the phrase let sleeping tetraplegics lie?'

The sarcasm indicating that his boyfriend was now pretty much at full consciousness, despite his eyes remaining closed, Aaron withdrew his hands and placed the duvet back over the exposed skin. 'Morning to you too little miss sunshine.' Turning round to glance at the clock he realised it was a little earlier than usual; it took a few more seconds for him to realise what else was different about this morning.

'Jay, you're awake...'

'I know I am, I'm trying not to be.'

'No...but I mean...' the shock of the realisation causing him to trip over his words, '...you're awake now but I didn't say anything, I didn't make a noise, I didn't touch you...your face I mean. Jackson can you...did you feel me moving your arm?'

Jackson's eyes remaining closed as he responded 'You probably made a noise, either that or bashed me over the head without realising, you know how clumsy you are.'

'I didn't, I wouldn't, I'm sure...' Letting the sentence hang in the air Aaron remained silent for a minute or two until he sensed Jackson beginning to doze again. Anticipation now coursing through his veins, he pulled back the duvet once more before grabbing his boyfriend's wrist, his eyes remaining fixed on the face before him the entire time.

As skin met skin those eyes which had not previously opened now stared back at him before moving down in the direction of his hand, their hands, resting there for a few seconds before meeting pools of blue filled with excitement. 'I..you...'

'Oh my god! Jackson you can feel me can't you? What? How? I don't understand...how can this have happened so suddenly?'

'It hasn't, well it's not that sudden I mean. I've been having these sort of pains in my arms for the past few days.'

'What? And you didn't say anything?' Aaron was by this pointing practically shaking with excitement.

'I thought it was my imagination. The Doctor said I might get phantom pains, especially when I'm stressed and I have been recently what with thinking about all the practicalities so I just put it down to that.'

Needing a physical release now for all the emotion he could feel building up inside, Aaron let go of Jackson's wrist and rose to his feet, pacing the floor. As he stopped to turn and face the bed once more Jackson studied his face, red and flustered but complete with the biggest smile he had ever seen cross the young mechanic's lips.

'This is amazing. Why aren't you more excited? You know what this means!'

'Because I don't wanna get my hopes up, or yours for that matter. It was hard enough to get you to agree to what I want in the first place, if you get worked up about this and it turns out to be nothing then I'm gonna have to convince you all over again'

Moving closer, Aaron grasped his lover's hand in his. 'Jackson you felt me touching you, you can feel me now, if that's not something to get our hopes up about then what is?' Lifting their entwined fingers to his lips Aaron gently kissed those which did not belong to him before shouting '_Hazel! Hazel!_'

'What are you doing?'

'Getting your Mum out of bed, we're taking you to the hospital, _now!'_

Aaron grabbed the remote and began raising the bed up so he could start getting Jackson ready, eager to get things moving as soon as possible

Jackson was still reluctant to share the younger man's enthusiasm but his resolve was waning by the second 'No don't. You go to work and when my mum wakes up I'll get her to take me to the hospital.'

'You're joking aren't you? There's no way I'm working today after this and there is definitely no way you're going to that hospital without me! _Hazel!_'

Jackson finally allowed himself to smile, partly thinking about what could be but also because it had been a long time since he'd seen his boyfriend so happy. Even if it was just temporary he wanted to enjoy it. Noticing him smiling, Aaron leaned in for a kiss before breaking away and pulling the t-shirt he was wearing over his boyfriend's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was sat on a hard hospital waiting room chair, his head buried in his hands. When they had arrived at the hospital and explained the situation Jackson had quickly been ushered into a private room and was surrounded by all manner of Doctors and nurses running tests. He and Hazel had been asked to leave the room but Hazel had refused. Ever since Aaron had woken her that morning she'd gone into overdrive; fussing around Jackson, asking all kinds of questions. Aaron, on the other hand, had been glad to have some time to himself. After all the excitement of the morning he needed to clear his head. Since the accident he had been hoping, wishing for something like this to happen; it was hard to believe that it actually was or that at any second now the floor wouldn't be pulled from under him. Despite having scoffed at Jackson that morning when he had been reluctant to get his hopes up he was now beginning to have doubts himself. What if it was all in Jackson's head? What if it is was just temporary? What if this was the extent of his recovery? Or, worst of all, what if Jackson still wanted to die?

'Aaron?'

His thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. He looked up to see a nurse standing over him. 'You can go in now.' He tried to read the face of the woman before him, wanting to prepare himself, but she was giving nothing away. Standing slowly he took a deep breath before walking towards the room where the man he loved was waiting.

As he opened the door and walked in the first sound he heard was Hazel crying. He was never really sure if that was a good or bad sign with her. Looking towards the bed he saw her sat in the chair to Jackson's right, a hankie covering her eyes. Finally building up the courage he moved his gaze to the face of his lover. The big brown eyes and the face that was normally so expressive was, like the nurse's before, unreadable.

'So?' An expectant look accompanied the two little letters, the answer to which could mean so much.

'Well there was a lot of medical speak. I didn't understand a word of it so there's no way you're going to. We all know I'm the brains of this operation...'

'Jackson!' He knew the older man was only trying to lighten the mood but he couldn't stand to wait a moment longer without knowing, one way or the other.

'Ok ok. Basically the upshot of it is my spine, and don't ask me how or why, it's healing.'

'So what...what does that mean?'

'Well it looks like I'm getting the feeling back in my upper body and they said that, if I put the work in, I should be able to get movement back as well.'

'And...' Aaron could barely speak, instead gesturing towards the lower half of the bed.

'My legs? They don't know at the moment but there's a chance!'

Suddenly Aaron felt that his own legs might buckle at any minute. He'd become used to dealing with bad news but this...this he had no idea how to handle. Stumbling backwards he leant on the door for support, pressing his thumb and index finger to his forehead. The room fell silent momentarily.

'So, where do we go from here?' Hazel, having managed to regain her composure, addressed the elephant in the room. Jackson had been so set on the idea of ending his life that even with the news they had just received neither she nor Aaron could be certain that it was enough.

'Well I don't think I'm in any position to be grovelling, not just yet anyway.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Just like Aaron Hazel was in no mood for her son's jokes.

'It mean's you'd better get on the phone to Joe and start begging. Now that I'm gonna be sticking around I'm gonna need someone who knows what they're doing looking after me aren't I?'

Removing his hand Aaron saw matching smiles spread across the faces of his boyfriend and his mother. He knew they were expecting the same from him but instead he burst into tears, sinking to his knees, his back remaining against the door.

Watching his partner break down Jackson felt a wave of guilt as he saw the full extent of what he had put him through. 'Give us a minute will you Mum?' He asked.

Realising the two boys needed to be alone Hazel got up without argument, kissing her son quickly on the forehead before moving towards the door. Stopping she placed a hand on the shoulder of the young man who had become almost a second son to her in the past few months before slipping out of the door that was not occupied by his shaking form.

'Aaron' He began softly before increasing the volume in order to be heard. 'Aaron! Come here, please!'

The tears not subsiding Aaron slowly raised himself to his seat, moving across to the chair vacated by Hazel before collapsing once more.

'It's ok.' Jackson soothed gently. 'Take my hand will you?'

Still unable to regain his composure Aaron did as he was told. Grasping Jackson's hand he lay his head on the bed beside it. Deciding it was best to let him ride it out Jackson simply sat there in silence watching for a few minutes. When the sobs gave way to a whimper he pressed on.

'Aaron...I can feel your hand you know!'

It still amazed Aaron that Jackson always knew exactly the right thing to say to him. There were only a few years between them but Aaron was sure he'd never be half as wise as Jackson seemed to be. Lifting his head now he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, focusing them on the smiling face of the man who his future was now pinned on. Returning the smile at last he found his voice once again.

'We're gonna do this right this time I promise. No more running away, no more hiding my feelings. It's a new beginning. This, what's happened, it's a miracle and I, we, are not gonna waste it.'

Standing up and sitting on the side of the bed, one hand remained entwined with Jackson's while the other gently brushed his lover's cheek as they kissed. Eventually pulling apart and regaining their breath, Jackson continued from where Aaron had left off.

'Ok it's a deal. Promise me one thing though Livesy?'

'What?'

'We don't have to start completely from the beginning. It took me long enough to get you to fall in love with me the first time, if you think I'm gonna woo you again you've got another thing coming.' The smirk on his face earned him a whack on the arm from his boyfriend.

'Ow!'

Aaron hit him again in the same spot. 'Ow! What did you do that for?'

'I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear someone whinging before.' The smile spread across his face confirmed that to be true.

'Well get used to it. This physio's gonna be a nightmare...not that I'm complaining. After months of feeling nothing you have no idea how good pain feels.' A comment that earned him a suggestive raise of the eyebrows in response.

'Get your mind out of the gutter you.'

'What?' Aaron replied, acting the innocent.

'Hmmm. Anyway it's the weirdest thing. The doctor couldn't stress enough how important the physio exercises I've been doing so far have been. Apparently some people who give up go weeks before they notice any return in sensation. Well obviously I couldn't tell him it's been weeks since I've done any physio; after all they say never to lie to your Doctor...' An accusing look was aimed in Aaron's direction.

'Ah yeah sorry about that...'

'What are you apologising for? You know what this means Aaron. It means you literally saved my life!'


	4. Chapter 4

'Right now I've finally got you to myself...' Ensuring to grasp hold of Jackson's hand, as he did so often now, Aaron leaned in for a kiss. When they parted he continued, 'How about I get you into bed, stick a DVD in and I'll go grab some cans from Paddy's?'

'I think I've spent quite enough time in bed this week actually, I'm staying put.' It was Saturday afternoon. Having gone into hospital on Monday Jackson had been kept in so the doctors could observe his progress. He still couldn't move but he was gradually getting more and more sensation back in his upper body. They were confident that with the right physio he would get there eventually, and with a bit of luck the lower half would follow. 'And you Mr, you're going to go and fetch my laptop for me. I think it's in my mum's room.'

His cheerful tone now turning defensive, Aaron shot back. 'What do you need your laptop for? I thought we agreed we were gonna start being more open with each other, you don't need your video diary anymore.'

'Alright alright hold your horses. I need the laptop so I can delete the videos I made for...afterwards, the funeral and stuff. Not gonna be needing them now am I?'

A relieved smile spread across Aaron's face. 'Well in that case I'll go grab it.' Stealing another quick peck first he bounded off up the stairs. Returning a few minutes later the smile had been replaced by a sheepish expression.

'Oh god what have you been up to? My mum hasn't got something dodgy up there has she?'

'I was thinking...'

'Ah well now I see why you were gone for so long! I know it's tough for you.' Normally that kind of comment would have earnt him a withering look at the very least but Aaron seemed lost in whatever it was that was occupying his thoughts at present. 'Come on then, spit it out!'

'Can I watch them? The videos I mean.' Even as the words left his lips he sounded unsure.

Jackson was taken aback, he hadn't expected that and wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the prospect. The thought of seeing his loved ones reactions to the videos wasn't one that had crossed his mind. 'Do you really want to?'

'No...I mean yes...I mean, I don't know if I want to but I think I should. I think it'll help us for me to see what you've been feeling. Then maybe we can draw a line under all this and move on.'

Jackson took a deep breath before responding. 'Ok then.' He was still hesitant but he couldn't argue with his boyfriend's reasoning. After everything that had happened they'd promised each other there'd be no more secrets, no more hiding their emotions. 'In that case there's only one you need to see really. There's two on there but one is just instructions for the funeral, the other is what I wanted played at it.'

Settling himself on Jackson's bed Aaron opened the laptop as Jackson positioned himself alongside. Reaching out once more for his boyfriend's hand Aaron placed it in his lap; entwined with his own as he opened the folder he knew contained the videos.

'It's that one.' Following the direction the older man had indicated with a nod of his head Aaron double clicked and saw the anxious face beside him now fill the screen in front.

'...I knew from the minute I saw ya, you were the one. Those eyes, that smile. I better stop there because...you were so much more to me than that. You were everything to me, I loved you totally...'

As the video finished Jackson finally released the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. He looked at Aaron, trying to gauge his reaction. The younger man was staring straight ahead, his face unreadable.

'Aaron?'

'What?' Snapped back from wherever his mind had wandered the teen took a few seconds to compose himself. 'Sorry; I was just trying to take it in you know?'

'Yeah, of course, I get it.' Unable yet to provide the physical comfort he so wished he could he settled for flashing a re-assuring smile in his direction.

Their hands still joined they remained quiet for the next few minutes. Aaron trying to gather his thoughts and Jackson content to let him have all the time he needed. While he had made progress in the time they'd been together Aaron still wasn't great at expressing himself and this would be far from an easy situation for anyone.

'Did you mean what you said?' The mechanics words at last breaking the silence.

'Which part?'

'What you said about me, being...the one?'

'Of course I did.' Jackson knew Aaron still found it hard to believe that he was the object of his, or anyone's for that matter, affection. 'I love you.'

'I know and I love you to but you've been in love before right?'

He saw where this was heading now. 'Yeah I have, at least I thought I had...but with you it's different. I've never felt like this about anybody before, I don't know how to describe it but...' It seemed he had picked up his boyfriend's habit of tripping over his words. 'Put it this way; the other week when you asked me to marry you, if I hadn't been planning to, you know...I'd have said yes in a heartbeat.'

Seeing the blue eyes fixed upon him widen he quickly backtracked. 'Not that I'm expecting you to propose again anytime soon, I'm just...making a point.'

The silence returned, awkward this time.

Determined to lighten the mood Jackson persisted. 'Wow that was a bit heavy! Did I mention I also meant the other stuff I said about your eyes and your smile, even if it is a rarity?'

The aforementioned smile now beaming back at him he knew he had succeeded.

'I knew you were only with me for my body really!'

'Too right; shallow and proud me! Which now that I mention it does make it tough for me sometimes...being seen with a guy who wears tracksuit bottoms tucked into his socks is seriously damaging to my pride. Do you think you could make a bit more of an effort in future please?'

'Oi watch it you, with this smile...' flashing a toothy grin to demonstrate Aaron continued, 'I could quite easily go out and pull myself a replacement boyfriend.'

'Nah nobody else would put up with you, plus you'd never get this lucky again!' The last comment was accompanied by an exaggerated wink.

'Oh yeah, you reckon?'

'I do as it happens. I'm pretty damn good looking if I do say so myself.'

'And modest with it!'

'One of my many endearing qualities.' In a playful mood now Jackson decided to push the matter. 'Well you must think I'm pretty hot? After all you basically came out of the closet for me. Come on, I won't tell anyone. You know one of the advantages of having a paralysed boyfriend is that if I do start speaking out of turn you can just wheel me away, take advantage of it while you can. I...'

'Alright, alright anything to stop you wittering on about it.' Leaning back he looked the older man up and down. 'I suppose I do kind of have a thing for your eyes...' Lowering his voice to just above a whisper '...and your arse isn't too bad either!'

Jackson burst out laughing as Aaron turned an ever-deepening shade of red. Finally he managed to control himself. 'I'm sorry it's just...when I was working on this place, before we got together I mean, well and afterwards to, I caught you looking...on more than one occasion. Let's just say I kinda had a hunch...besides you never could keep your hands, amongst other things, away from it when we were in bed.'

'Jackson!'

'Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about it?'

'About what?'

'About how this latest development is gonna affect our sex life, or lack thereof at the moment.'

'I told you before that doesn't matter to me!'

'Yeah and I'm telling you that I don't believe you. Aaron you're a teenage boy who went from getting your rocks off pretty much every night to months of abstinence. Frankly I'd be surprised, and a little offended if I'm honest, if you hadn't been thinking about it. I know I have.'

His eyes now lifting from the floor where they'd been fixed since the subject came up it seemed his interest had been piqued. 'You have?'

'Yep, in fact I asked the Doctor about it before I left the hospital.'

'You what?' The idea of talking to anyone about his sex life was a completely foreign concept to Aaron; even Jackson struggled to get him to open up on the subject most of the time.

'Don't worry I didn't mention you specifically...although I am a bit of a regular there now and you're pretty much always with me so it wouldn't have been too much of a stretch for them...anyway I'm glad I did cos if I hadn't I wouldn't have found out what I did. Apparently these snazzy beds come in double as well for people like me who just happen to be in a committed relationship...Anyway the upshot of it is, it's being delivered on Friday.'

'Wow really? That's brilliant!' The smile had returned.

'Yep and the timing's good too. That leaves just about enough time for you to pack.'

'Pack?' A quizzical look now shadowed his features,

'Yeah I was kind of hoping...that you'd move in with me? I know it's not ideal especially with my Mum around and this being kind of a communal area but we can sort something out. Unless you don't want to of course. I know getting me into bed is still a bit of a military operation at the moment. We could wait if you prefer, until I can move or...'

'Jackson!' He was cut off by a voice raised to be heard over his rambling.

'Yeah?'

'Shut up! Me and my stuff will be here next Friday.'

'Really? You're sure?'

'Yeah I am' adding shyly 'like I told you before I miss being close to you.'

Jackson couldn't believe how far things had come. From the desperation he had felt for so long to the euphoria that now swept over him. Leaning in for a kiss his lips were met by his partner's. As their tongues danced Aaron finally released his hand from Jackson's; his right brushing through his other half's hair as the left caressed the back of his neck. As they broke apart and caught their breath the sheepish look returned to Aaron's face.

'So, urm...what did the Doctor say?'

'Huh? I told you.'

'No I mean when you asked about you know...'

A triumphant smirk spread across Jackson's face. 'Ah so now you're interested...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far guys and girls, they're very much appreciated. Special thanks for this chapter go the lovely 22Eire for nagging me into getting it written and checking everything over so I had the confidence to publish, and to the amazing DannyBaby1234 for letting me steal inspiration from his personal life for the purposes of the story! :-D**

*****Chapter rated M*****

* * *

><p>Friday 17th June 2011<p>

'Are you gonna tell me where we're going anytime soon? You know once we get to the platform I'll be able to read it on the boards anyway, unless you're planning on blind-folding me and that's just creepy.'

'You two wait here; I'll go and collect the tickets.' Hazel rushed off leaving a confused Jackson stood with Aaron in the middle of Hotten train station.

'Right now that she's gone you can explain to me what she's doing here? When you said you had something special planned for our anniversary I didn't exactly expect my Mum would be tagging along!'

'I know I know sorry but it's just until we get there I promise. We've got separate rooms at the hotel and she's gonna go off and do her own thing once we're checked in.'

'Hotel?'

'Don't tell me you hadn't guessed? The bags were a bit of a giveaway.'

'Ok maybe I had but do I get to find out where this hotel is? Pretty please!' Jackson looked up at Aaron, widening his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes in the most exaggerated manner he could manage.

Rolling his eyes but unable to stop the smile pulling at his lips the younger man gave in. 'Ugh fine, god you're so impatient. We're going to London...' As Jackson opened his mouth to speak he was cut off '...and that's all you're getting.'

* * *

><p>'Very nice! I'm impressed.'<p>

'It's just a Holiday Inn.' Aaron blushed, still not used to receiving compliments.

'Yeah but the location's great and the room's brilliant. I can't believe how much space there is and how big the bathroom is...and the bed for that matter.'

'One of the perks of having a boyfriend in a wheelchair. When I told them about you they gave us this room for the standard rate.'

'I'm glad I come in useful for something.'

'What? I didn't mean it like that...'

Seeing the first signs of panic begin to cross his boyfriend's face Jackson quickly interjected. 'Aaron it's ok, I know you didn't. Thank you for doing this. I just wish I could have done something for you as well.'

'Well your Mum helped a bit. Anyway it's not like this is all for you; I don't plan on just sitting here in this room while you go out and enjoy yourself you know.'

'Damn it, there's goes my plan to go out on the pull in all those gay bars I hear they've got down here then.'

'Oi watch it you or I'll be locking you in.'

'Well that lock doesn't look too sturdy to me. I'm pretty sure I could break out.'

'Oh yeah, you gonna turn it with your mouth?'

'Nope.' Ensuring he had the younger man's full attention first Jackson directed himself to the door. Stopping once the lock was level with his right arm rest, Aaron watched as he slowly, painstakingly edged his hand along to the edge of the black plastic then stretched out two fingers to twist the metal until it clicked into place. Withdrawing the fingers he turned, a huge smile plastered over his face, towards the shocked form of the younger man sat on the edge of the bed. 'You're not the only one who can do anniversary surprises you know.'

Fed up with waiting for a response that didn't seem to be forthcoming he spoke up, 'You gonna say anything?'

Aaron opened his mouth as if to reply but stopped before anything came out, seemingly changing his mind. Silently he rose to his feet and crossed to the door. Crouching down he took his boyfriend's hands in his own, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>'You sure you wanna do this?' They were nearing the front of the queue and Jackson could swear he saw Aaron shaking as the 450 foot structure with it's 32 capsules loomed in front of them.<p>

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Well it gets pretty high at the top from the looks of things.'

'So? I'm not scared of heights.'

'Yeah course you're not. That's why you looked like you were gonna wet yourself when you thought you were gonna have to do that sky dive with me.'

'That was different; that wasn't just being up high that was hurling myself out of a plane.'

'Uh-huh' He wasn't convinced.

Quarter of an hour later they were reaching the highest point of the rotation. Jackson had been excitedly chattering away the whole way up, commenting on the sights and making polite conversation with the other people in their pod. Aaron meanwhile had hardly said a word; not unusual for him but the hand which had been resting on his left arm rest was now starting to grip, the knuckles turning white. Thinking about the effort the mechanic had put into organising the day and the fact that the brave face he was trying to put on was obviously for his benefit, knowing how much he'd enjoy this experience, he bit back the sarcastic comment that would normally pass his lips at moments like this, instead covering his boyfriend's hand with his own. Aaron looked down, obviously weighing up the cost of this particularly pda to his tough guy image against the fear currently washing over him. When their hands remained in place Jackson smiled; this one simple action, or lack of, showing how much their relationship had grown in the past year.

* * *

><p>When the rotation had come to an end they'd headed back to the hotel to get changed; Aaron having made restaurant reservations for early evening. Ridding himself of his usual attire he changed into dark blue jeans paired with a short-sleeved blue shirt; a choice which, although he would never admit it, had been influenced by Jackson's video diary comments and a remark Leyla had once made about this particular shirt. Ready to go himself he set to work changing his boyfriend into the red checked shirt he'd been wearing the first night they met, ignoring his protests about the two of them clashing.<p>

Leaving the older man alone while he went to the toilet at the restaurant, a smart Italian in Covent Garden which Jackson very much suspected had been his Mum's choice, Aaron returned to find him chatting to a waitress. As he approached the table she turned, laughing. 'So this is the guy then?'

'Yeah, not quite as scary as he looks I promise.' A comment which drew another giggle from the blonde girl: Dee, it said on her name tag.

'I'm sure he's not.' Her Irish accent now more pronounced, 'Anyway enjoy your anniversary you two, you make a really cute couple. I'll just go get you that ice-cream.'

Aaron's face turned red as he sat back down. 'You told her?'

'Well what was I supposed to do? You left me here all by myself. Anyway don't complain; for one, nobody cares, and two, she thought you were so cute for organising all this...' He laughed to himself as he saw Aaron turn his nose up at the 'cute' part, 'that she's bringing us a free desert'

* * *

><p>'So have you had a good day?'<p>

They'd got back to the hotel just after 10pm and, after checking in with Hazel, had headed straight to their room. Hazel had volunteered to help get Jackson into bed but Aaron had declined, insisting on doing it himself, wanting to spend as much time alone with his boyfriend as possible. Jackson was in bed, propped up by pillows, watching Aaron as he undressed down to his boxers. It had always amazed him how the teenager would work every summer day in tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and his overalls over the top, never once complaining of being hot but as soon as it turned dark he would strip down to the bare minimum and spend half the night whining about the heat, often kicking the duvet away completely in his agitated state.

'Hello earth to Jackson!' Having received no response to his question he turned to walk towards the bed, catching his other half looking at him. 'What you staring at?'

'Just admiring the view.' The glint in his eye leaving no doubt that he wasn't referring to what was visible through the curtains which had been left slightly ajar.

'Perve!' He leapt into bed beside Jackson. 'Anyway you didn't answer my question. Have you had a good day?'

'It's been amazing. Honestly when you said you had something special planned for our anniversary I wasn't sure what to expect, but this...it's completely surpassed anything I could have imagined.' Slowly he slid his hand across the sheet so his fingers rested against the younger man's leg. Aaron's face immediately lit up; the small movement proof of the progress that the man he loved continued to make. 'In fact it's been almost perfect.'

'Almost?' Mock indignation was painted across his face.

'Yep almost...there is something we could do to make it perfect though...something we haven't done in a long time...' Looking directly at Aaron he watched his expression change from confusion to shock as the realisation of what he was talking about dawned on him.

'We can't...you can't...not yet anyway!'

'Yes we can. I mean we can't do everything we used to but there's plenty of stuff we can. As far as I'm aware you've still got a fully functioning body and I can use my hands a bit now, and my mouth...'

At this the younger man scrambled to his feet and began pacing the floor. While the subject had come up before they'd always skirted around the issue of practicalities.

'Aaron. I don't understand what the problem is. We did it before the...before all this happened. Sure it might require a bit more effort on your part but other than that nothing's changed, unless...' Looking down at his own frame now an idea occurred to him. While Aaron was clad in just boxers he himself wore pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt; reluctant to display the evidence of his current condition. 'That's it isn't it. I mean I don't blame you, a colostomy bag is hardly my idea of a turn on either.'

'What?' His partner's words stopped Aaron dead in his tracks. 'Jackson of course that's not it.' Catching sight of the tears threatening to fall from the big brown eyes he never grew tired of looking into he raced to the bed, perching on the edge next to his boyfriend.

'Of course it is, I can't believe I never...' His words would cut off as Aaron assaulted his lips with his own, his hands reaching down to tug at the hem of his t-shirt as they kissed, pulling it up slowly before he drew back to lift it off entirely. Throwing the blue fabric onto the floor he returned to the embrace, his tongue seeking entry as his hands roamed up and down the toned, builder's arms before stroking across the tight muscles of his torso. Finally coming up for air their foreheads remained pressed together as they gasped.

'You are gorgeous.' Aaron managed before taking another deep gulp of air. 'If that thing...' he gestured to the plastic attached to the right hand side of Jackson's stomach '...put me off in the slightest do you think I'd have done that?'

'But what then?'

'It's just...I don't want to rush you into anything just because you think it's what I want.'

'You wouldn't be. Ok right now it might be a bit more enjoyable for you but I want to do this just as much as you do.'

There was a pause, a silence as Aaron looked into Jackson's face as if searching for any signs that he might not be telling the truth. Seemingly satisfied he took another deep breath, this time searching for courage rather than air. If he was honest with himself, despite his protestations to the contrary, he did want this but that didn't stop him being nervous. It had been a long time and he didn't want anything to go wrong, risking what they had between them right now. They had never been this close. 'Ok, how do we do this?'

Any sign of tears now disappeared, Jackson smiled. 'Well you could start by losing the underwear. Actually I think I could help you with that if you come a bit closer.'

Tentatively Aaron turned and crawled onto the bed. On his knees he placed one leg either side of Jackson's. Straddling his boyfriend's frame he reached out for his hands. Cupping them inside his own he raised them to the waistband of his boxers which Jackson promptly slipped his fingers inside and began slowly peeling down with some assistance from the younger man. As the fabric reached the top of his rapidly hardening length Aaron caught his breath. Leaning forward slightly he took over, easing the cotton down around his thighs before straightening one leg at a time to remove them completely. Depositing them next to the bed his lips once again captured Jackson's before he returned to his original position.

'Well there's a sight I've really missed.' Jackson's gaze flicked over the sight of his boyfriend naked in front of him; his skin glistening with sweat and his swollen cock now fully erect. 'Use my hand will you? Please.'

Nodding his agreement, Aaron reached forward and took Jackson right hand. Slowly he raised it from where it lay on the duvet. Reaching his target he let Jackson take over, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. The touch of the other man which he had craved for so long caused Aaron to catch his breath and as Jackson slowly began moving his hand up and down he let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a yelp. Maintaining his steady pace Jackson unconsciously licked his lips as pre-cum began to leak from the tip, coating his fingers. He watched the blue eyes above him which although somewhat glazed always seemed darker in intimate moments. Feeling the other man's hand cover his own he guessed what he knew Aaron would never tell him. He needed the pace picking up and although Jackson longed to please him in a way he hadn't for months his movement was still too limited to fulfil that duty.

'Aaron stop, please. I want to do this for you.' He felt the younger man oblige, lifting his hand away, putting his own needs aside to accommodate him. Jackson's heart swelled. 'In my mouth, now.'

Obviously eager but remaining the considerate partner he had become since that night in October Aaron tentatively placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, manoeuvring into position; careful not to put too any significant pressure on them, knowing the other man could not yet support his own weight, yet alone that of the two of them combined.

The feel of passion-swollen lips against bare flesh, somehow familiar despite the long absence, caused Aaron to bite his lip as he slowly edged forward. Wrapping his mouth around the shaft, Jackson began to flick his tongue round the delicate skin. The sensation causing shivers to run up and down Aaron's spine he moaned softly. Encouraged Jackson eased his head forward, taking more and more of his boyfriend in. Approaching the hilt he tried, unsuccessfully, to disguise the choke. Hearing, Aaron quickly withdrew.

'Sorry! Are you ok? We can stop if you want.'

'Why? Are you not enjoying it?'

'No I am, really I am but I don't wanna hurt you.'

'You're not, just gotta learn to get past my gag reflex again, which means I could do with the practice...' Seeing the twinkle in the older man's eyes, Aaron relaxed once more '...besides we're not stopping until you cum Mr. You're getting your reward for today, I think I deserve mine too.'

Seconds later they had returned to their previous position and eased into a rhythm.

'Oh god Jay, that feels so good, keep going' Encouraged by the use of the nickname reserved for the most intimate, unguarded moments between them Jackson increased his speed, desperate to satisfy the man he loved.

As Aaron climaxed the months of sexual frustration, not even consciously realised, literally poured from him; Jackson gratefully swallowing every last drop.

* * *

><p>Neither wanting to break the moment they stayed in the same position, not moving from the bed, only shifting as Aaron lay Jackson's head on his chest, bringing a physical closeness to their post-coital bliss. Both bedside lamps were on but the TV remained off; leaving the sound of their breathing the only one that filled the room, save for occasional laughter and muffled speech from other guests passing outside the door. Aaron absent-mindedly fussed the tight curls on top of his lover's head as Jackson stroked the arm slung across his chest by the other man.<p>

'You know I never thought I'd say this after all these months of lying around for hours every day but I the way I feel right now I could quite happily stay like this forever.'

Aaron said nothing but let out a muffled laugh.

'I'm serious though. At the risk of freaking you out, at this moment I could easily imagine spending the rest of my life with you.'

He turned his head to look up at his boyfriend's face; expecting panic or at the very least signs of the discomfort such a remark would normally conjure up. Instead he saw a calm smile and a look of contentment he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before.

'Marry me?' His voice was calm, measured, with no hint of sarcasm.

'What?'

'Marry me!'

'Are you serious? Aaron this is...'

'What happened to saying yes in a heartbeat?'

'I...' He remembered saying the words...and having meant them. 'Yes!'


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron had never thought he'd be the kind of boyfriend who watched his other half sleep but here he was, and here he had been for the last ten minutes, lying on his side, head propped on the crook of his arm, observing the rise and fall of the other man's chest and the tranquil expression on his face. There had been a time when the same sight had slowly torn his heart apart minute by minute. Then, wires and machines had intruded on the peace and the worry that this might be all there ever was loomed ever present. Now he could indulge in these moments, even if he would never confess his guilty pleasure to anyone.

Seeing the first signs of his partner stirring and not wanting to be caught out he quickly buried his face in the pillow, only returning to his previous vantage point when the sound of a cough told him the older man was awake.

'Morning.' Aaron leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

'Morning' Jackson blinked, adjusting to the light filling the room. 'Your breath stinks by the way.'

'Well I didn't exactly get much opportunity to brush my teeth last night did I?'

Jackson grinned as the events of the previous night came back to him. 'So that did actually happen? We had sex...well as close as we can get right now anyway.'

Peeling back the covers slightly Aaron glanced down at his own naked form before answering, 'Looks that way' then adding hesitantly 'Was it ok? For you I mean; did you enjoy it?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Well cos I...you...it was...you kinda did all the work.' The younger man was clearly unsure how to broach the subject.

'Not really any other way at the moment is there? Besides you'll be making up for it once I'm urrr...capable, trust me!' He winked, eliciting a smile from Aaron. 'Anyway it was nice just to be intimate with you again. Maybe we could make it a regular thing when we get back, kick my Mum out of the house for a bit. What do you think? It was good for you, right?'

'Well I asked you to marry me a few minutes after didn't I? So what do you think?'

'Aah, so that really happened as well then?'

'Why? You having second thoughts?' The younger man tensed immediately, he had conquered many of his demons in the past year but his insecurity remained.

'Of course not.' The response was instantaneous, leaving no room for doubt. 'I was half thinking it might have been a dream though; especially as I don't see a ring on my finger...'

'Jog on! Do you know how much this little trip has cost me already? Anyway it wasn't exactly planned, just kinda felt right you know?'

'Yeah I know.' There was a moment of silence as the two men smiled at one another. 'You didn't ask my Dad's permission then?'

Aaron practically snorted with laughter. 'Do you seriously think this would have happened if I had? Your Dad hates me.'

'He doesn't hate you.' A remark which was met with raised eyebrows from the teenager. 'Ok he's not exactly your biggest fan but the two of you aren't as bad as you used to be. Good job really, that's your future father-in-law we're talking about.'

The mechanic pulled a face at the idea. 'Yeah now that you mention it maybe this whole marriage thing isn't such a good idea...'

'Too late for that Livesy; you're stuck with me from now on and the parents come as part of the package.'

'Hmmm' Aaron blew air through his teeth in mock indignation. 'The things I'm gonna have to put up with...it's a good job I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>An hour later they were both up and dressed.<p>

'So what do you fancy doing? The train back doesn't leave till 6 so we've got most of the day.'

'Well we could always go on the London Eye again; I know how much you enjoyed that.' Jackson couldn't resist teasing his boyfriend.

'No you're alright, try again.'

'Actually I thought I'd take you out to celebrate.'

'Much better. We can go back to that restaurant we went to last night.'

Jackson smiled knowingly. Aaron was a creature of habit; back in Emmerdale when they went for a night out, even before the accident, it was either to the Woolpack or Bar West. It wasn't that the younger man was boring, far from it, he just preferred the comfort of familiar surroundings.

'What are you smirking at?'

'How well I know you.' He left it at that, having received no argument. 'Right come on then; we'd better go and find my mum and let her know what we're up to.'

'Yeah about that, do you mind if we don't tell her just yet, about the engagement I mean?' Aaron spoke quietly, a sheepish expression on his face.

'Ok...'

'It's not that I'm ashamed or anything like that. It's just that once we tell her we'll have to tell everyone else and they'll all either have a go or start fussing, so I thought maybe we could just keep it to ourselves for a while. That way we can enjoy it without having to worry about anyone else's opinion, at least for the time being and...' He poured the words out at 100 miles an hour, desperate to explain himself and not to tarnish their happiness.

'Aaron, it's ok, really. I get it and I don't mind. This is about us not anyone else.'

Cut off from his rant Aaron smiled. The two of them were different in so many ways that most people found it hard to see how their relationship worked but Jackson understood him, more perhaps then anyone else in his life.

'We could always just do it today. You know go to a registry office somewhere, grab a couple of witnesses off the street.'

'I don't think it's quite that simple Aaron.'

'Course it is, I've seen in it films and stuff. In America they just go to Vegas and get it over with, quick and dirty.'

'Such a romantic...'

'Hey I asked you to marry me didn't I, what's more romantic than that?' He looked to Jackson who for once had no comeback. 'I just don't want it turning into a big circus like my Mum's last wedding.'

'Well that's hardly likely; I mean for one thing neither of us is sleeping with anyone we work with, well as far as I know anyway.'

'You know what I mean though; I don't want some big fancy do with flowers everywhere and everyone in the village gawping at us.'

'Neither do I, like I said this is about us not anyone else, but I do think we should take some time though. I don't wanna invite everyone we've ever met but could you really imagine taking this big of a step without your Mum, or Paddy for that matter. The people who are important to us should be there...plus if I can I wanna walk down the aisle and have a wedding photo where you're not crouching down to me sat in wheelchair. Anyway, think of it this way, the wedding night will be a lot more fun when I'm more...able bodied.' He threw a wink in Aaron's direction.

'Well when you put it like that...'

* * *

><p>They'd met Hazel in the hotel lobby after Aaron had finished packing. She hadn't been too happy about being left alone with all the bags but they'd managed to bribe her with the promise of a chick flick she'd been on about watching for ages once they got home.<p>

'What's going on with you two anyway?' They thought they'd got away with it and had been just about to say their goodbyes.

'What d'ya mean?' Jackson feigned ignorance.

'Don't give me that. You haven't stopped smiling like a Cheshire cat all morning and he...well for him he looks almost ecstatic.' Her last remark earned her snarky look from the younger man. 'What have you been up to? Bear in mind that if it's what I think it might be I don't need all the gory details.'

'Well now that you mention it...' Aaron shot a warning look in the direction of his boyfriend, '...if we had done anything like that do you really think you'd get _any _details? I think we've already shared a bit more than any mother and son of my age should these past few months.'

'It's nothing I haven't seen before. Now come on, out with it.'

'What can I say? I've had an amazing anniversary with my gorgeous boyfriend, what's not to smile about?' His cheesy grin was met with rolling eyes.

'Oh yeah; when's he turning up then?'

* * *

><p>'Two days in a row? I know the service here is good but that's a little over the top isn't it?' A familiar face greeted them once they were settled at a table outside the restaurant.<p>

'Well we're celebrating' Jackson greeted the waitress with a smile.

'Still? Did yous not do enough of that last night? I hope you're not after having another free dessert cos it's strictly one per anniversary.'

'What if it's something else we're celebrating?'

'Jackson!' Aaron was shooting daggers at him.

'Oh come on I'm dying to tell someone and it's not like she's gonna tell anyone we know is it?'

'Am I missing something here?' The girl's Irish lilt interrupted them.

Jackson shot a pleading look at his boyfriend, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

'Fine go on then, I suppose one person can't hurt.'

The older man beamed as he shared their good news. 'We're engaged!'

'Oh my god! That's brilliant, I'm so happy for you both. So come on then how did you do it?' She looked towards Jackson expectantly.

'And why are you assuming he proposed? Just because I don't go round telling random people how in love we are you think I'm not as committed to us as he is?' The mechanic's tone was defensive.

'What? No...I...I just...'

'Relax Dee, he's winding you up.' Seeing the panicked expression spreading across the blonde's face Jackson came to her rescue while Aaron smirked at his own deception. 'It was him actually; he just came out with it when we were in bed last night and...'

'And that's as much detail as you're getting.' He was cut off mid sentence by his boyfriend.

'Sorry; you heard the man, don't wanna upset the old ball and chain now do I?'

'Fair enough. Well I'll leave you to have a look at the menu shall I? Congratulations again!'

When she came back to take their order 10 minutes later she wasn't alone. Accompanying her was another girl; taller, dark haired and not wearing the restaurant's all black uniform.

'Two of you? I know he eats a lot but I'm sure you could cope on your own.'

The waitress chuckled. 'Well it was a bit of a stretch last night but she doesn't actually work here. I hope you don't mind but after you told me about your engagement I kinda put something on Twitter...'

'Wait; hang on, like what exactly?' Aaron wasn't sure he liked the sound of this.

'Oh don't worry I didn't mention your names or anything like that; look I'll show you...' She pulled her iPhone from her pocket, glancing around to make sure her manager wasn't watching before holding it out for the both men to take a look.

'_Cute gay couple from last night are back...and they're engaged! Aww :-D' _

'I'll take it down if you want but urmmm, this is my friend Sam, she saw it and she was in the area...'

'Hi Sam. I'm Jackson and this cheery looking guy over here is Aaron.' Noticing the camera bag hanging from her shoulder he continued. 'I don't mean to be rude but if you're a wedding photographer looking for business then I hope you're willing to work on a very tight budget.'

She laughed, and when she spoke it was with a broad Scottish accent. 'You're not a million miles off actually. I'm a photography student and I was hoping you might do me a favour...'

The two men looked at one another, exchanging puzzled glances, before Jackson spoke up. 'Ok, this isn't where you take us back to some dingy flat and ask us to strip is it?'

'Well I can do if you want...' the brunette replied with a wink 'but I was actually hoping you'd let me take of pictures of the two of you here. I'm doing this project at the moment chronicling important events throughout people's lives. I've got one just after a baby was born, a 100th birthday party, a graduation...'

'So you thought you'd use our engagement for your own personal gain?' Jackson grinned, enjoying the banter.

'Uh yeah basically. Do you mind?'

'Well I don't but I can't speak for my fiancé here, normally it takes at least a couple of grand to get a smile out of him in a photo...'

'Well how about this. You pose for this photo for me and I'll get Dee here to bring you a bottle of wine on me, how does that sound?'

'Forget the wine, two pints...each...and I'm in.' Aaron piped up, his agreement surprising his other half.

'Deal!' She pulled her camera from it's case and began fiddling with the lens.

'Come on then, get round here. If we're gonna be the poster boys for gay marriage we should probably look like we're in enough in love to sit next to one another.'

Aaron sighed but did as he was told, pulling his chair round to Jackson's side of the table and placing it beside his wheelchair.

'Right come on then boys, say cheese!'

As she raised the camera into position Aaron placed a hand on the back of the older man's neck and as the flash went off moved towards him, planting a gentle kiss on his waiting lips.

As they pulled apart Aaron laughed at the shock written across his boyfriend's face; this was the most public place they had ever kissed.

'Any chance I can get a copy of that photo?' Jackson asked, regaining his composure.

* * *

><p>That night they lay side by side in bed at Dale Head. Aaron was on the edge of sleep, exhausting from the day's travel.<p>

'Aaron! Are you awake? I need to talk to you about something!'

'No I'm sleeping, can't it wait till tomorrow.'

'No, I've been waiting all day and if I don't do this now I'm gonna lose my bottle.'

His attention piqued by the anxiety he sensed in his partner's voice Aaron sat up. 'What is it? Are you ok? You're not feeling ill are you? Cos if you are just tell me and we'll get you to the hospital, I'm not taking any chances.'

'No no it's nothing like that I promise. It's just, there's something I need to tell you, and maybe I should have mentioned this earlier today but I didn't wanna ruin things.'

'Ok you're scaring me now, just tell me, please!'

'Ok well the thing is...I want kids. Not right now obviously but someday, if I can, I want to be a Dad...'

'Is that it? Jesus Jackson you had me really worried then!' Lying back down again the mechanic remained facing his lover.

'Well it's kind of a big deal don't you think? If we're committing the rest of our lives together you need to know that I'm gonna want kids someday.'

'Yeah so, me too, some day.'

'Really?' The shock was evident on the older man's face.

'Yeah, why are you so surprised?'

'Because it's you...you hate kids.'

'No I don't. Ok I'll admit they get on my nerves a bit sometimes but I like Leo and Josh. Anyway, if it was mine...or yours...it'd be different. Now can I please get some sleep.' Aaron leaned over Jackson, turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

'Yeah sure. Good night Aaron.' The darkness that filled the room his the massive grin of a man who felt like everything in his life was finally falling into place.

'Night Jay!'


	7. Chapter 7

It was the afternoon after they'd returned from London and Aaron was stood with his Mum in what remained of the downstairs kitchen next to what was now his & Jackson's bedroom.

'So c'mon on then how was it?' Chas chirped.

'Keep your voice down will you; Jackson's asleep he's not deaf.' His partner's physiotherapist had visited the house that morning leaving him so exhausted he'd fallen asleep sat upright in his chair.

'Sorry. Well c'mon then out with it!'

'It was great; we had a really good weekend.'

'Bet it was hard work though? Looking after Jackson I mean.'

'Not this again.' Aaron's good mood was suddenly threatened.

'What?'

'You! I thought that now Jackson's started recovering we'd be done with all this but you just can't help yourself can you? Look how many times do I have to tell you I don't mind helping care for him, in fact the only person who seems to have a problem with it is you.'

'I'm just worried about you that's all, worried that you're taking on too much. Aaron you're still a teenager you should be out having fun not looking after some guy in a wheelchair.'

'Some guy in a wheelchair? I don't believe you sometimes, that's my fiancé you're talking about'

'What?' Chas was completely taken aback and the expression on her face didn't hide it.

'Me and Jackson; we're getting married.'

'You're what?'

'We're getting...'

'Yeah I heard you I just...is it Jackson? Is he pushing you into it? I mean I know you feel guilty about what happened but you shouldn't let him pressure you into something you're not ready for.'

'Who says I'm not ready?' The teenager was fighting to keep his temper now.

'Aaron, marriage is a serious commitment.'

'You think I don't know that?'

'No it's not that I'm just worried that you might be doing it for the wrong reasons; maybe you felt like you couldn't say no.'

'I couldn't...' He smirked as for the second time the assumption was made that it was the older man who had proposed.

'You see that's what I mean. Look I know the two of you have been through a lot together but you can't just...'

'I couldn't say no because I asked him; twice actually.'

'You what?' The baffled look on his mother's face was now replaced by out and out shock.

'I asked him. Once a few weeks ago after we got back from his mate's engagement party but he said no cos...well it was before he started to get the feeling back. Then I asked him again in London this weekend...and he said yes.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Well I think congratulations is traditional, or how about good for you son?'

'Well that would imply that I'm happy about this.'

'And why wouldn't you be?'

'Because Aaron, you're 19 and Jackson's the first guy you've ever been with; I know you think you're in love now but what happens a few years down the line when the novelty wears off? When you regret tying yourself to your first boyfriend and not getting out there and seeing what the world has to offer. Yeah Jackson's getting feeling back in his hands and arms but he might never walk again. Do you really wanna be stuck as a carer for the rest of your life? I know you don't wanna hear this right now but I'm thinking of you.'

'No you're not.' He was practically spitting the words at his mother now, the anger that had been simmering just below the surface breaking out. 'If you were really thinking about me you'd ask me how I feel before shoving your opinions down my throat...and if you had you'd know that I've never been this made up about anything. You'd be thrilled for me that I'd managed to find the man I love and who I'm certain I wanna spend the rest of my life with at the first time of asking without having to sleep with a load of random guys just to come to the same conclusion. Jackson is gonna walk again; I know he is, but even if he wasn't it wouldn't bother me. He gets me in a way nobody else does and he's done so much for me; he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before I met him I was scared, confused and I hated myself. Now, well I may not be ready to start going on any gay pride marches or anything, but I'm comfortable with who I am and I'm happy, really genuinely happy for the first time in my life. '

'It's alright Aaron, calm down.' The unexpected voice in the room caused mother and son to turn in the direction from which it came.

'Jackson. I thought you were asleep; how long have you been awake?' Seeing the man he loved Aaron's tone instantly softened

'Long enough to hear everything the two of you have said.'

'Look Jackson I'm sorry right, but I'm just looking out for my son.' Knowing that she's get nowhere with the mechanic Chas turned her attention to his other half. The man he was apparently intent on marrying.

'I know you are; I've known that since the day after the first night we spent together when you came to quiz me about my intentions. I get that you've got reservations but I promise you I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't completely sure that this is what I want and what Aaron wants. This may be his first relationship with a man but it's not mine and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that what we have is special; it's not like anything I've ever experienced before. Yeah he annoys me and he's a bit of a chav but I know he'd do anything for me, and I would for him.'

'Just forget it Jackson; she doesn't understand.' Aaron placed a fleeting touch on the older man's shoulder before leaving the room and heading upstairs. His exit quickly followed by Chas' as she made her way wordlessly out of the door.

* * *

><p>'We're getting married. Aaron asked me and...'<p>

'He asked you? Again?'

Later that same day, not trusting Chas to keep her mouth shut if the two women met on the street Aaron and Jackson had sat Hazel down, telling her they had some news to share.

'You told her?' Aaron had been adamant that he was fine after the argument with his Mum, insistent that he had expected no different from her.

'No I swear I haven't mentioned a thing.'

'I hope he got down on his knee this time.' Hazel carried on, ignoring the comments of the two men.

'Mum hang on, how the hell do you know about last time?'

'I have my ways...' Seeing the puzzled expression on their faces she continued. 'You were right outside the door; I may be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes but I'm not deaf.'

'I should have known you'd be eavesdropping?' The mechanic muttered under his breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' He looked at his mother-in-law to be with his best innocent expression.

'So anyway what made you change your mind this time?' Once Hazel got her teeth into something she wouldn't give up until she had all the details.

'Well things have changed a bit haven't they? My situation I mean.'

'That's it?'

'Yep that's it. When he asked me before it wasn't that I didn't love him enough to want to marry him I just didn't think it was fair on him, on either of us. Now that I've actually got a life to look forward to I want to spend it with him; god knows why but I can't imagine life without him.'

Although he would never admit it Aaron was determined to at least win the approval of one of their mothers. 'I feel the same...so Hazel is you're worried about me hurting him you don't need to be.'

'I'm not, I'm not saying it's always gonna be a bed of roses, no marriage ever is but I know the two of you will make a really good go of it. I've seen how much you love each other and I'm so proud of you.' Tears ran down her face as she sprang to her feet, embracing first her son then his husband-to-be.

'It's a pity my mum doesn't feel the same.' Aaron continued once they had finally calmed Hazel down.

'You told her before me? Sorry not important right now. What did she say?'

'She basically told us we're making a mistake. That because Jackson's my first boyfriend it won't last.'

'I'm sure that's not what she meant. She'll just be trying to look out for you. It must be strange for her. I mean me, well I knew Jackson was gay even before he did I think.'

'Shut up!' Jackson's comment went unacknowledged by his mum as she continued.

'But you; well you struggled so much coming out not that long ago and, well, look at you...you hardly seem the type to settle down at a young age. I only know you're ready cos I've seen the way you've been since the accident, just give her some time. She'll come around.'

* * *

><p>The following morning Aaron was alone on the garage forecourt bent over the engine of a Volkswagen Beetle when the sound of someone making their way up the gravel driveway caught his attention. He straightened and turned, expecting a customer.<p>

'What do you want?'

Chas was stood a few feet away, dressed to the nines as usual despite the early hour. Coming closer she held a small black box out to him. 'I came to give you this?' The mechanic just stared down at it. 'Please just take it Aaron.'

Aaron reluctantly reached out a hand to accept whatever it was his mother was offering it. Opening it he saw a ring. What looked like a women's engagement ring to be precise, gold with a single diamond set on the band. 'Is this some kind of joke?'

'It was my Mum's, it was her engagement ring. Knowing me Dad it was probably nicked but still it was hers. She wore it every day and just before she died she gave it to me...to give to you. She said that when I knew you'd found the right girl I should give it to you.' The last part of the sentence was greeted with raised eyebrows from her son. 'What can I say she never was very good with the details but the sentiment's the same. What she meant was that when I knew you were in love, really in love, I should give it to you. So...it's yours.'

'What am I supposed to do with it?'

'Well I know it's not exactly the ideal gift in your circumstances but I thought maybe you could have it melted down and made into something a bit more...appropriate for Jackson. After all it's not an official teenager. 'Or you know you could just pawn it to help pay for the wedding. I've never been that big on sentiment.'

She waited for a reaction from her son for what seemed like hours as he looked from her to the ring and back again and was about to turn and leave, frustrated that her efforts to show her remorse at her previous reaction had gone unrewarded when she was suddenly pulled into a hug by the overall clad figure in front of her. Surprised but elated by his reaction she returned the embrace and was close enough to hear the whispered 'Thank-you' sent in her direction.

* * *

><p>'You realise I'm gonna have to tell my Dad now don't you?' Jackson announced. After his visit from Chas that morning Aaron had insisted they tell Paddy, not wanting the man who was practically a father to him to find out second hand. The vet had expressed his reservations but, after seeing how certain the two young men were, had congratulated them and pledged his whole hearted support.<p>

'Yeah...good luck with that.' The mechanic rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend.

'Oh no no no, you're not getting out of it that easily Mr, you're gonna be right there with me.'

'You think now that I'm making an honest man of you, you can start ordering me around?'

'Uh...yeah I do actually and I happen to know that you'll do whatever I tell you.'

'Oh yeah? Why's that then?'

'Because Mr Livesy, I know that now our sex life is back on track...pardon the pun...you'll be pretty keen for it to stay that way.'

Aaron opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it again. 'See can't argue with that can you?'

The mechanic smiled. 'So how do you think he's gonna take it?'

'Honestly I have no idea. After the way he reacted when I came out I never thought we'd have any kind of relationship again but now, well things will never be quite the same as they were before but we're getting on ok and he seems to have accepted us as a couple.'

'But what if he doesn't accept this?'

'Well that's his problem isn't it? Aaron I'm marrying you whether he likes it or not. Obviously I'd prefer it if he were on board but if not it's his loss.' Jackson paused before continuing, unsure whether to broach the subject he was about to but deciding it was important that he did. 'Anyway as we're on the subject of Dads...'

'Don't even go there Jackson.' The younger man made to get up from the bed where they lay side by side but the fingers of the hand they held his gripped tighter.

'All I was gonna say was have you thought about maybe contacting him?'

'No, why would I? I've got you, my mum, Paddy. He's not a part of my life anymore.'

'But he could be; does he even know you're gay?'

'I dunno. Depends how much attention he pays to the newspapers doesn't it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well it was in the newspapers wasn't it? After the court case I mean so if he read that then yeah he knows...if not then I wouldn't have thought so. I certainly never told him; I didn't tell anyone until...well you know.'

'Maybe things would be better between you now. You've changed, what's to say he hasn't? Don't you want a shot at a relationship with him if you can do? I mean you told me that when you first came out to Paddy you told him you never wanted to be somebody's boyfriend or fall in love right?'

'Yeah, and?'

'Well now we're engaged. Things change!'

'I suppose.' The teenager's guard dropped as he admitted defeat, temporarily at least.

'You know I'm right; I always am.'

Aaron couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe.' Jackson shot him a look. 'I'll think about it, ok? Let's just get telling your Dad out of the way first.'

* * *

><p>'Come on then, spit it out.' Jerry was standing at the foot of the bed where Jackson sat, propped up by pillows with Aaron in the armchair at his side. 'Is it your legs? Are you getting the feeling back?'<p>

'No, well not yet anyway.'

'Well are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?'

'Well it's not my news really; it's ours, mine and Aaron's. We're getting married.' Jackson accompanied the announcement with a hopeful grin, willing a positive reaction from his father.

'What?' There was a pause before he continued; obviously trying to process the information he's just been given. 'No you're not, you can't'

'We can, well I suppose it's a civil partnership technically but it's basically the same thing.'

'No, that's not happening. I won't allow it?'

'Excuse me?' Aaron spoke up for the first time.

'No son of mine is gonna embarrass me by having some sham of a wedding to another man.'

'That's not really your decision is it?' The younger man rose to his feet, preparing for a confrontation.

'What the hell Dad? I thought we were passed all this; I thought that you'd accepted that this is who I am and that Aaron is who I love. These past few months...'

'These past few months haven't exactly been normal circumstances. I didn't like it, I never have and I never will, but I decided not to push the issue, after all it wasn't like you could get up to much.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Aaron's anger was building.

Before Jerry could answer Jackson did so for him. 'It means that he can put up with having a gay son as long as I'm not having sex with another man.' His eyes were locked on Jerry, staring him down. 'I bet you were gutted when I started getting feeling back weren't you?'

'Don't be daft'

'Oh what, had a plan did you? What were you gonna do ey Dad? Take me to a lap dancing club, maybe pay for me to have a private session and make me into a real man?'

'Maybe I should, maybe I should have done that years ago then you wouldn't have got these sick ideas into your head in the first place. Well there's nothing I can do about that now but I'll tell you one thing, if you go through with you'll never see Josh again, you hear me?'

If Jackson was thrown he didn't show it, still maintaining eye contact with the man making threats. 'Aaron, go and get my camera will you?'

'Why?' He was reluctant to leave the room with the mood so sour.

'I'm gonna make a video for Josh, explaining to him why his big brother can't be a part of his life anymore because his Dad's a bigot.'

The remark was meant to provoke a reaction and it did as his Dad lunged towards him, pulling his arm back about to swing.

'Don't you dare touch him! '

The outburst was enough to halt his progress and he turned his attention to the teenager. 'Oh yeah what you gonna do you little poof?' As his comment was met by rolling eyes from Aaron, Jerry snapped and went for his son again. He was inches from making contact when he was hauled back by a hand on the collar of his shirt and dragged towards the door before being thrown out of it.

'Don't you ever even think about coming back here again!' Aaron's shout could be heard through the whole village as he slammed the door, his rage only subsiding when he heard the sobs coming from behind him.

Returning to the bed, wordlessly he climbed in beside his partner. Grasping his hand and stroking his cheek he held him until the tears subsided.

'I really thought he'd gotten over all that stuff you know?' Finally regaining his composure Jackson spoke quietly, the hurt evident in his voice.

'Yeah I know. I'm so sorry. You know I'll always be here for you though don't you?'

The older man managed a small smile 'Yeah I know and thank-you for standing up to him!'

'You're not angry then. I know you hate violence...it's just when I saw him go for you I saw red.'

'Of course I'm not, it's him I'm angry at. You know that nothing he said changes anything between us don't you? I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Aaron. Something's happened. Get home asap. Love J x'

Aaron was at the suppliers collecting parts when the text came through. Ten minutes later after what should have been a 20 minute journey he was bursting through the front door of Dale Head.

'Jackson! Where are you? Jackson!' He had tried not to think the worst but after everything they'd been through he couldn't stop himself. Driving back a million different worst case scenarios had run through his head.

'Whoa whoa no need to shout I was only in the kitchen. Where's the fire?' Jackson entered their bedroom in his chair to be greeted by his frantic boyfriend running towards him.

'Jackson; what is it? Are you ok? Where's your mum?' The younger man was obviously in an agitated state.

'Aaron calm down, I'm fine. What's brought this on?'

'Your text; you said something had happened and for me to hurry home so I thought...'

The realisation of how easily his message could have been misinterpreted, especially considering everything that had happened, dawned on Jackson 'Oh my god I didn't think, Aaron I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.'

'So you're ok, there's nothing wrong with you?'

'Nope...I'm fine I promise.' And he meant it. He'd been making more and more progress in the weeks since they'd returned from their anniversary trip and, although he wasn't standing or walking yet, he's started to regain feeling in his legs, even wiggling his toes earlier that week, and had full movement back in his upper body.

'You realise you're gonna have to pay for the speeding tickets I picked up on the way back here don't you!'

'Yeah yeah, I'll make it up to you don't worry!' Still flustered the mechanic failed to notice the glint in his other half's eye.

'So what was so desperate anyway? I'm guessing Cain told you I was in Hotten.'

'Yeah he did but it couldn't wait.'

'Well go on then...'

'Well I was taking a nap earlier and I had this dream about me and you...together. Then when I woke up there was, urmmm...movement.'

'You fell out of bed?' The puzzled look on Aaron's face made it clear he wasn't being sarcastic.

'What? No, god I forget how slow on the uptake you are sometimes. I mean there was movement...down there.'

The not so subtle gesture towards his crotch from the older man caused the penny to drop. 'You mean?'

'Ah finally he catches on! Yep! Luckily I was in bed under the covers and my Mum was upstairs at the time cos it was pretty obvious. Anyway as it's the first time since the accident I thought it'd be a shame to miss the opportunity so I sent Mum out for the day and I texted you.' He looked to his boyfriend who was now standing, hands on hips, shooting a questioning look in his direction.

'Hang on, let me get this straight? You made me rush home from work in the middle of the day...for sex?'

'Urmmm...Yep that's about the size of it. You complaining?'

'You'd be pretty screwed if I was wouldn't you?'

'You wanna rephrase that?'

'Very funny! Are you sure we can though? I mean I'm guessing your...it's gone by now, how do you know it wasn't a one off?'

'Well we won't know until we try will we? Unless you're not up for it in which case I could always test it out by myself...' Jackson began moving his hand towards the waistband of his jeans.

'Whoa hang on' Aaron covered the ground between him and his partner in the same kind of rush in which he'd made his way home after receiving the text. 'I never said that.' Reaching out he snatched the other man's hand away before it could reach its destination, clasping it in his own while he placed a kiss on his lips. Soft and slow at first it build to something more urgent. No words needed, Jackson looped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and was lifted onto the bed they shared. Settling the older man against the raised head of the bed Aaron quickly scrambled on next to him, eager to carry on from where they'd left off seconds earlier. Lying on his side he stretched out an arm and drew their faces together once more. As the passion built so did the desire and the mechanic tentatively began to slide his free hand in the direction Jackson's had been headed a few minutes earlier. Reaching his other half's crotch he began to rub; softly and slowly at first then with more vigour so the sensation spread through the two layers of fabric.

'Oh god Aaron you have no idea how good that feels!' Jackson's head was thrown back against the pillows whilst Aaron placed lazy kisses along his jaw-line and neck, all the while continuing to stroke.

'Oh I think I do.' He had been unsure at first but now he was certain he could feel movement through the denim. 'Seems like it wasn't a one off after all.' An exasperated groan escaped the older man's lips when he removed his hand, only to be silenced when it was joined by the other to undo the button and zip then pull his jeans and boxers off in one movement.

The barrier removed, the evidence of Jackson's continued recovery was plain to see. A grin spread across Aaron's face as he shifted so he was straddling the older man and continued his previous endeavours, the skin on skin contact eliciting moans of delight from his boyfriend until he was on the edge of losing control. As the mechanic trailed kisses down his lover's torso, getting lower and lower, his intention was clear.

'No wait Aaron don't. I want to do this properly.'

'You mean?'

'Yeah!'

'Are you sure?'

'Aaron look at me.' He gestured towards his swollen cock, now standing to attention. 'Then consider the fact that I haven't had sex in nearly a year...and that I have an incredibly hot boyfriend...'

'Well that is true...I just don't wanna hurt you.'

'You won't, trust me. I'm more worried about you to be honest.'

'Me? Why?'

'Well like I said it's been a long time, things might be a little...tight; and we don't have any stuff, well at least I don't so unless you do...'

'Oh yeah, cos I just carry that sort of stuff round with me.'

'It's not completely unheard off.' The two of them exchanged a knowing look, remembering back to the previous summer.

'That was b...I wasn't exactly expecting this today. Anyway I wouldn't be so sure you haven't got any round here somewhere.'

'Huh? What do you mean? Why would I...oh please god tell me you're not gonna say that my mum's bought me the most embarrassing present ever.'

'What? Ewww no...When you agreed to move in here and we, you know, patched things up your mum asked me if I could pack the rest of your things up at Andy's and bring them over here. Anyway I was going through your draws and I found a little something stashed away at the back of one of them. I should have just thrown it away but I suppose at the back of my mind there was always a faint hope that something like this might happen. So I packed it with the rest of your stuff and brought it over here.'

Jackson smiled, both at the faith the man he loved had maintained and the fact that his plans had not been scuppered. 'Ok so where is it?'

'Somewhere I knew your Mum would never find it. Stashed away in that box you keep all those dodgy horror movies you like so much in.'

'Aaron Livesy have I ever told you you're a genius.'

'Errrr...no.'

'Well right now you are.' He leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. 'Right c'mon then what are you waiting for? Go and get it.'

Aaron shifted from the bed and hurried up the stairs, returning a minute or so later to find Jackson had removed the last of his clothing.

'You're keen aren't you?' The younger man widened his eyes, feigning shock.

'Yeah I am actually. Did you find it?'

'Yep...but I've just realised we haven't got any condoms.'

'So? Look I spent the best part of 3 months in hospital, I'm sure if I had anything they'd have picked it up at some point.'

'I suppose so...'

'I know so. Now can you please get back over here!' For once the mechanic did as he was told; ridding himself of his clothes as quickly as possible before taking up his previous position once more. Climbing on top of his lover they entwined their hands, passing the white tube from one to the other, while their lips locked together. Despite the time passed since they were last intimate in this way no instructions were needed as Aaron leaned forward, his bum in the air, exposed.

Caught up in the moment, in the lingering kisses they were sharing, Aaron was unaware of Jackson's actions until a shiver shot up his spine as one cold, slick finger entered him. Readjusting to the sensation he struggled to control his breathing as pre-cum dropped onto the older man's stomach. Settling into a rhythm his shallow breaths became groans of enjoyment, encouraging a second and eventually third digit to be introduced. As he was stretched more and more pain and pleasure battled against one another, pleasure eventually winning out as his body relaxed. A cry of disappointment at the emptiness the teenager felt when the fingers were removed was the sign the older man needed that he was ready and he turned his attention to himself, coating his leaking cock. Satisfied they were both prepared he threw the tube onto the bedside table, pulling his partner to him with a hand of the back of his neck for one last kiss.

'Are you completely...' Aaron started to speak when their lips parted.

'100%' Jackson interrupted. 'There is one thing though...'

'What?'

'You might have to give me a shower when I'm done with you.'

'Oh I think I can live with that.' A playful smile accompanied the remark.

'Good, now what are we waiting for?'

Any reservations now forgotten as he lost himself in the moment that they had both thought they would never get to experience again Aaron shifted his weight, trying to find what he thought would be the most comfortable position for both of them whilst allowing them to maintain eye contact. Settling he reached out a hand; clasping his lover's hard length he guided himself into position and waited, allowing the burn to pass and the ecstasy of feeling complete to take over.

Leaning forward Aaron captured Jackson's lips with his own. 'God I've missed this Jay.'

'Me too.'


	9. Chapter 9

'You nervous?' It was a Friday morning and the two men were sat by the front window of Dale Head, keeping a look out for the taxi while Hazel searched for her keys upstairs.

'Are you?' Aaron deflected the question, not quite sure what the honest answer would be. They were about to leave for the hospital; Jackson had a physio session, as he did every few days at the moment, but today was different. For the past few weeks they'd been getting Jackson on his feet, supported by two of the therapists. Today they were letting go, checking if he could support his own weight, the biggest indicator so far of whether he'd walk again.

'Yeah I am; I'm bricking it actually.' When the physio had told the older man what they had planned he'd asked his mum and Aaron to come with him; partly for moral support, partly so they could share in the excitement if he was successful...and partly in case things didn't go the way he'd hoped in which case he knew they were the only two people who could stop it feeling like the sky was falling.

'I thought so.'

'Oh yeah? Why's that?'

'Cos you've hardly said anything all morning and the only time you ever keep your mouth shut for that long is when you're worried about something.'

'Very funny.' Jackson gave his boyfriend a wry smile. 'I just keep thinking...'

'Well don't, don't think. You're gonna do it.'

'I'm glad you're so confident.'

'I am.' It wasn't a lie, more an exaggeration. He believed in Jackson more than anybody else but that didn't stop him feeling apprehensive. 'Just look at the progress you've made so far.'

'Yeah well, we'll see...'

A car horn sounded outside as the taxi pulled up.

'You two ready to go then?' Hazel yelled on her way down the stairs.

Aaron stood up, 'Are we?' He threw a questioning look in the older man's direction, making sure his meaning wasn't missed.

'Ready as I'll ever be!'

* * *

><p>'So Jackson, we'll get you on your feet to start with and see how you feel, ok?' The physiotherapist Jenny spoke in a cheerful voice, gesturing to her male colleague to position himself on Jackson's left. 'Aaron, why don't you help? You take his right side; it's nothing to worry about just do as Darren does. I'll supervise; I'm sure he'd rather have you manhandling him than me anyway.' She winked in the younger man's direction but her comment seemed to go unnoticed as wordlessly he did as directed. His upbeat chatter had disappeared once they arrived at the hospital, now that the moment of truth had actually arrived; he looked terrified.<p>

'Ready?' Darren, the support worker who looked to be in his thirties, asked.

'Uh yeah, ok.' Aaron watched like a hawk, mirroring the other man's every action as exactly as possible as they lifted Jackson from his chair and stood him between the two parallel bars which were to act as support. They maintained their grip round his waist as Jackson, feet planted on the floor, removed both arms in turn from around their shoulders and gripped the bars, holding on tightly with both hands.

'How does that feel then Jackson?' Jenny was on her feet now, coming closer to examine the builder's legs for signs of weakness; shaking, wobbles.

'Ok I think.' He was tentative, trying to reassure himself as much as those around him. 'Yeah I'm good. I'm ready to give it a try if you think I'm up to it.'

'Well we'll soon see.' She clapped her hands. 'Right when you give the go ahead these two will let go slowly, then when you're ready you let go of the bars and we'll see how it goes. Alright?'

'Yeah ok.' Jackson closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. 'Right, I'm ready!'

'Great. Right then boys, on the count of 3 you two let go and we'll let Jackson take over for a bit, shall we? Ready 1...2...3'

Darren slowly released his grip, backing away but remaining close enough to step in if he were needed. Aaron however remained rooted to the spot.

'Aaron.' Jackson spoke softly. 'You can let go. It's ok.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. I've gotta do this at some point, may as well get it over with now.' He flashed a reassuring smile at his boyfriend. 'Ok?'

'Ok' and with that the teenager tentatively removed one hand then the other; hovering a little closer that his opposite number but releasing his hold nonetheless.

Jackson could feel all four pairs of eyes on him as he held himself in position before cautiously lifting his left hand, stretching it out to aid his balance. He remained prone for a few seconds, taking stock of the way it felt, building his confidence before mimicking his actions with the right.

He was standing; not moving but standing on his own two feet unaided. It only lasted around 10 seconds before the months of inactivity took their toll and he was forced to grab the wooden bars once more, Darren stepping in to add extra support, but he'd done it. Before the accident the sense of achievement he'd felt in that moment performing one of the most basic of actions would have been inconceivable.

'That was great Jackson. It'll take time for you to build up your muscles again so you can keep at it for longer but this is a brilliant start.' The female voice interrupted his revelry. 'If you carry on like this you'll be walking again in no time.'

A huge grin stretched across the builder's face as he looked expectantly in the direction of the two people he cared about most in the world; now stood together, Hazel having been unable to maintain her distance.

'Oh my boy; well done, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it.' She had remained silent since they'd entered the room but the emotion now came pouring out of his mother in a jumble of words and tears as she ran forward to plant a kiss on her son's cheek.

'You knew more than me then.' He was helped back into his wheelchair as she continued to fuss around him. 'Aaron?' He peered round her at the silent figure of his boyfriend, who was staring so intently at the floor it was as if he were trying to count the flecks in the linoleum.

'Huh?' The younger man responded without looking up. 'Yeah! It's...sorry I just need to...I'm just popping to the loos. I'll be back in a minute.' He scurried from the room, his gaze not lifting until the door was closed behind him and only then to frantically search the blue signs which hung just above head height on the walls. Spotting 'Gentleman' on one he practically ran in the direction indicated; only stopping once he was inside a cubicle with the door locked, shutting him away from public view. Slamming the lid closed on the toilet he slumped down, burying his face in his hands as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the tears which now blurred his visions. Soon realising the futility of his actions he surrendered, allowing them to fall. He'd never understood why people cried when they were happy but this being the second time good news about the man he loved had reduced him to it has was getting there. There was something about the wave of relief when the fear he was bottling up inside was allowed to subside combined with the sheer joy he'd felt in those two moments that left him unable to control his emotions.

The flow at last stemmed he took a couple of deep, steadying breaths before unlocking the door and heading to one basin in the row of sinks, splashing cold water across his face, trying to hide the redness around his eyes.

Returning to the room he found Jackson stood in the same position as before; the two physiotherapists either side of him seemingly waiting for a cue.

'Sorry about that. What's going on?''

'Come over here will you Aaron' Jackson lifted a hand, indicating the spot where he wanted him to stand. 'Right here in front of me.'

Once Aaron had positioned himself as asked they went through the same process as they had minutes before; Jackson once again managing to support his weight for a few seconds. This time, however, when he felt himself become unsteady rather than grasping the bars he reached out in front of him. The mechanic realised what he was doing just in time to step forward, effectively catching the older man and allowing his other half's outstretched arms to wrap around him. Feeling the grip tighten he returned the embrace, burying his face in the soft blue material of his partner's t-shirt where it stretched across his right shoulder. Turning his face to one side he whispered softly 'Jackson. What your mum said. You know I am...'

'Yeah, I know!' Jackson placed a quick kiss to the teen's lips. 'You know what this means right?'

'What?'

'We can start planning the wedding...'

* * *

><p>It was just after 6pm on Saturday and Jackson thanked the taxi driver as they pulled up outside Dale Head. Aaron had announced when they got home the night before that Cain was making him work all day Saturday to make up for having Friday off and his mum had insisted that he go shopping for new clothes with her. She'd lost loads of weight recently so needed an almost completely new wardrobe; when she'd mentioned him coming along for, in her words, 'style advice' he'd been about to make an argument about not all gay guys being fashion gurus but pre-empting that she'd reminded him how much she'd done for him in the past few months and he couldn't say no.<p>

He was glad to be home, hanging around outside women's changing rooms all day wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

'Right, do me a favour will you? Take these bags inside for me.' Hazel hung her shopping on the back of his chair as she spoke.

'Why? Where are you going?'

'To see Bob; figured I'd let you and Aaron have the house to yourselves for the evening.'

'Uh-huh'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing; just that you and Bob seem to be spending an awful lot of time together recently.'

'I'm sorry; I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to have friends.' One of the traits parent and child shared was their sarcasm. 'I'll stay in then shall I, chaperone you and Aaron all evening...'

'No no it's ok.' Since he'd started to recover she'd gotten better at giving the two men space but time to themselves at home was always something they were eager to grab as much of as possible.

'Yeah that's what I thought. See you later. Have fun!'

As his mother walked off in the direction of the Woolpack he wheeled himself to the front door, having to knock once he realised that his key wasn't in the pocket of his jacket where it normally was.

'Ah so you are back then?' He began greeting his boyfriend before the door was even fully open, only to be stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of him. 'Wow. You going out somewhere?' The mechanic, who at this time of the evening would normally be in the same clothes he'd been wearing under his overalls, stood before him in grey suit trousers, what looked to be a freshly ironed white shirt and a skinny black tie.

'Wasn't planning on it.'

'Trying out outfits for a court date that I don't know about?'

'Very funny!' Aaron snatched the bags from the back of the older man's chair as he passed him on the way to their bedroom, then grinned to himself as he heard the response he'd been expecting.

'What's going on? What's all this?'

'What does it look like?'

Their bed had been turned and pushed up against a wall to make space for the table which had been brought down from the dining room upstairs. A dark blue table cloth was laid across the top, two plates were set complete with cutlery and glasses and a single candle burned in a silver holder in the centre.

'You did this?'

'Well you didn't actually think I'd agree to work on a Saturday did you? No matter how much Cain nagged.'

Jackson considered what he'd said and conceded it was unlikely; his boyfriend was known for his stubborn nature. 'I suppose not. So you've cooked?'

'Well not exactly...'

Jackson smelt curry as the teenager reached under the table and pulled out a brown paper bag and a 4 pack of lager. He laughed; he doubted his future husband would ever really be particularly domesticated. 'So what's all this in aid of then? Why all the sneaking around?'

'We're celebrating aren't we? It's not every day one of us gets the use of his legs back!'

An hour or so later they were both slumped back in their chairs recovering from a huge meal; Aaron hadn't skimped on the extras. The younger man was the first to move; gathering up the empty cartons of food and dirty plates and taking them to the kitchen. Coming back into the room he rounded the table so he stood beside Jackson.

'Come on then you, get up!'

'What?' Jackson was exhausted. His body was still weak and he'd been wheeling himself around a shopping centre all day. 'Not now Aaron. Let me sit for a bit then if you're lucky...' He winked, not needing to finish his sentence.

'You've got a one track mind you. I wasn't getting at that...although I wouldn't say no later on...I want you up, on your feet.' He pulled the metal frame Jackson had been supplied with by the hospital towards him, positioning it by the side of his partner's chair.

'Why?'

'Just do it will you?' There was an edge to Aaron's voice, almost pleading, that made Jackson do as he was told. He shuffled forward in his chair then let his partner haul him to his feet and place him in the middle of the frame so he could support his weight himself, gripping on to the handles either side.

Satisfied that his boyfriend was secure Aaron took a step back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a balled fist. Before the older man had a chance to question what was happening he was down on bended knee before him. Opening his fist he revealed a small, black velvet box which he flicked open, causing the light to catch on the gold band inside, almost unrecognisable as the family heirloom he'd received only weeks ago.

'Oh my god!'

'The first time I asked you this you said you wanted to see me down on one knee...' The speech sounded rehearsed but it didn't detract from the moment. '...Well, now that you're actually tall enough to appreciate it I thought I'd do things properly. So...Jackson Walsh, will you marry me?'

'Yes, of course I will.'


	10. Chapter 10

'Jackson! What are you doing here? Aaron not with you?' Relaxing in the back room of the Woolpack between shifts Chas was surprised to see her future son-in-law coming through the door in his wheelchair.

'No he's out on a call out with Cain. I was hoping to speak to you alone actually.'

'Oh god, what's he done now? He's in trouble isn't he? I knew things had been going too well recently...'

'No no it's nothing like that. I mean it is about Aaron but it's nothing bad. I was hoping you could help me out actually. I need some advice...'

'About Aaron?'

'Yeah.'

Chas laughed. 'So you, his boyfriend who he lives with and is choosing to spend the rest of his life with, want advice from me about my son; my son who only talks to me when he absolutely has to?'

'Well ok maybe not about him as such' Jackson paused, unsure what reaction the subject would receive. 'It's about his Dad.'

'Gordon?' She didn't seem angry which he was thankful for. 'Has he been in touch?'

'No. Actually I sort of suggested that maybe Aaron should contact him. It was a few weeks ago, when we first got engaged.'

'Wow. Well I'll give you this you're a lot braver than I am. What did he say?'

'He wasn't particularly keen. We talked and he said he'd think about it...but I don't know if it was just to placate me...and that was before we told my Dad about the wedding, which didn't got too well to put it mildly.'

'Your mum told me what happened. I'm sorry.'

'Yeah well, what she got was the censored version. We didn't want her in court for assault.' He was joking, making light of the situation but it still hurt to remember his Dad's reaction. 'Anyway I'm worried that even if Aaron did mean what he said he might have changed his mind after that.'

'So how can I help?'

'I just wanted your opinion really. Whether it's worth me pushing it? I mean, I think I know how to handle Aaron but he never talks about his Dad and obviously I've not met him. It's just... I don't want what happened with my Dad to stop Aaron having a relationship with his but then on the other hand I don't wanna force the issue if there's no hope for them. So, what do you think?'

'Well...I'm not gonna defend what Gordon did, kicking him out I mean, but...Aaron wasn't the easiest person to live with. How much has he told you about what happened before he came here?'

'Enough for me not to doubt that that's true.'

'Exactly and it wasn't just the things he was getting up to either. I mean, you think he's got an attitude now you should have seen him back then.'

'I can imagine.'

'Right! And Gordon was never the most patient person. But Aaron's grown up a lot since then so who knows...'

'That's not the only thing that's changed though is it?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean Aaron coming out. Have you got any idea if his Dad knows?'

'Well it was in the paper after the trial so he could have read about it I suppose...'

'That's what Aaron said. Do you think he'd be ok with it?'

'Honestly I don't know. I don't think he was homophobic or anything but...well he wasn't exactly PC. He was the kind of bloke that would call people "puffs" or "fairies, stuff like that, but I don't think it was malicious.' She sighed. 'I'm sorry, I wish I could be more help but it wasn't really something that ever came up. I do know that he wouldn't have had a clue about Aaron though. I mean the way he was, nobody would ever have guessed; not that I'm stereotyping, you're a...well you were a builder and you're gay so obviously...'

'It's ok Chas' He could see his boyfriend's mother becoming tongue-tied and while normally he'd let her sweat a bit for his own amusement he wanted to get back to the house before Aaron did. 'I know as well as anyone that Aaron isn't exactly your typical gay man.'

'That's what I was trying to say.' Chas looked relieved. 'So does that answer your question?'

'Yeah I think so.'

'So what are you gonna do?'

'I'm still not one hundred percent sure but you've given me lots to think about.' The two of them exchanged smiles. 'Right I'll get going then, let you have some peace and quiet before you've gotta be back out there.'

'Yeah thanks, think I'll need it, Alicia's skiving so I'm pulling a double shift.' Jackson turned his wheelchair to go. 'Jackson! I know I had my reservations when Aaron first told me but I'm really happy for the two of you, getting married I mean.'

'Yeah I know and it means a lot, to both of us.'

'I just...well I hope you didn't think it was anything personal, that I didn't like you or anything like that; cos I do. I think you're a great guy...in fact I'm kinda jealous of you.'

'Jealous?' It was Jackson's turn to be surprised.

'Yeah. Me and Aaron, we've never really been close...and I know a lot of that is my fault but still...'

'Aaron loves you Chas, he doesn't always show it but he does.'

'Yeah but he has to love me, I'm his Mum. You he chooses to love; my hard-face faced son let himself fall in love...and I'm glad he did but he wouldn't have done that with just anyone. You've been so good for him and I might have been a bit sceptical at times but I can see how much the two of you mean to each other, and how right you are together.' She cut herself off as tears been to appear in the corner of her eyes. 'Anyway that's enough of me being sappy for one day. Get out of here now you before you ruin my mascara!'

* * *

><p>'I love this song!'<p>

It was nine o'clock and, being a Friday night, Bar West was packed as the resident DJ got started. Aaron and Jackson were seated away from the dance-floor so they could hear one another over the booming speakers.

'I know what you're getting at.' Aaron's remark was accompanied by a wilting look in the direction of his boyfriend.

'What? I'm just saying.'

'Uh-huh, well I don't care what you "just say" I'm not gonna apologise for making you leave the crutches at home. We both know I'd have ended up having to carry you home at the end of the night if you'd brought them. It's not like you'd have been able to dance anyway.'

'And why not?'

'Because you're still not that steady on them...and there's no way I'd be up there with you to catch you if you did fall.'

The older man pulled a face but admitted defeat. Aaron was at ease in these surroundings now but he drew the line at dancing. 'Fine well seeing as we can't dance, we can do your other favourite thing...talk!'

Aaron rolled his eyes. 'You and talking eh? What about this time?'

'Well we do have a wedding to plan...'

'Fine by me; come on then, let's plan!'

Jackson was taken aback. He didn't doubt that Aaron was serious about them getting married but he had been sure the younger man would be less than enthusiastic about planning the actual event. 'Really?'

'Yep. Come on then, what's first?'

'Urmmm...' thinking his fiancé would immediately reject the idea, Jackson hadn't really thought it through that much. 'Where? I suppose.'

'Easy; Home Farm. It's local and you and Declan are mates so I'm guessing he wouldn't say no and he'd do it at a good price. Ok?'

'Yeah I guess so.'

'Right then. When?'

'Well I was thinking it still might be a little while before I can walk properly, you know without the crutches, and I quite like the idea of having the ceremony outdoors so maybe spring or early summer next year? May/June time?' He couldn't imagine their wedding being too formal an occasion, neither of them really went in for pomp and ceremony, and seeing as they had both chosen careers which a lot of the time left them exposed to the elements the idea of having an open air ceremony just seemed a natural fit.

'Sounds good to me. So that's it then; you have a word with Declan and we're sorted. Honestly I don't know why people moan so much about how hard it is to plan weddings.' The dim light in the bar hid the devilish twinkle in his eyes.

'Well there's a bit more to it than that.'

'Like what?' Aaron couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the bewildered look on his boyfriend's face; in doing so he gave the game away.

'Very good. You think you're pretty clever don't you?'

'I do as it happens.' He flashed a smug grin in the other man's direction. 'We'll have plenty of time to talk about the other stuff. So unless there's anything else you think we desperately need to decide right this minute I suggest you go to the bar and get the drinks in.'

'Well there is one other thing.' Jackson had sensed the opportunity, with his other half seemingly in an agreeing mood, to raise the tricky subject.

'Oh yeah. Well come on then spit it out or we'll be here all night.'

'Well I was just wondering what you thought we should do about our names?' Spotting the confused look on the teenager's face he continued. 'I know you don't have to but some couples, when they have these ceremonies, change their last names...so they're the same you know. I was just wondering what you thought about that? I mean I'm not particularly bothered about changing mine; it's my Dad's name after all and it's not like I owe him anything.'

'Yeah me neither.'

'That's not the same though, at least you still have a shot at making things right with your Dad!'

Aaron groaned audibly. 'Not this again Jackson.'

'Yes this again, cos it's important. Look I'm not saying you definitely have to go and see him but you need to at least think about it; you did tell me you would.'

'But that was before what happened with your Dad.'

'That's irrelevant. Look they're two completely separate people.'

'Yeah but what if he reacts the same? I don't know if he even knows I'm gay, what if he freaks out?'

'Then we're in the same position we are now. On the other hand, if he doesn't, then at least one of us might have a reason to actually keep our last name.' Jackson looked at his partner with an expectant smile.

'Maybe.'

'That's what you said last...'

'What happened to "you don't have to do it, just think about?" I will do, but in the meantime you can go and get the drinks in before I die of thirst.'

'Such a drama queen...' an expression that earned him one of the mechanic's trademark withering looks. 'It'd be a lot easier if you went you know; someone wouldn't let me bring my crutches and it's a bit of a hassle getting through a crowd of people in a wheelchair, plus they can barely see me over the bar.'

'True but tonight is supposed to be your treat so off you go.' Aaron waved the older man away with his hand.

'Fine! See you in about half an hour or so then!' His sarcasm fell on deaf ears as the teenager was already caught up in his own mind. In truth he knew how long it would take his, for the time-being, still wheelchair-bound boyfriend to get served; in fact he was counting on it. He wanted some time alone to think over their previous conversation.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sat silently brooding when a female voice intruded on his musings.

'Hi' He looked up to see that the voice belonged to a blonde-haired girl wearing a top that barely contained her somewhat generous assets. 'I'm Charlene.'

'Aaron.' His less than friendly response seemed to go unnoticed as she continued.

'I saw you sitting on your own over here so I thought I'd come and sat hello. I'm here with some mates...' She carried on as he pretended to listen, until he caught her looking at him expectantly.

'Sorry, what?'

'I said do you wanna buy me a drink?' She certainly wasn't lacking in confidence, he'd give her that.

'Well I would but I'm not sure my fiancé would be too happy about that.'

'And where is the lucky girl?' She didn't seem put off by his revelation; the tone of her voice suggesting she viewed it as more of a challenge than anything else.

'Urmmm...' He scoured his surroundings, hoping that for once his timing would be right. 'Ah right there...' He accompanied the words with a nod in the direction of a returning Jackson, looking slightly puzzled by the company his other half was keeping. 'Oh and I wouldn't call him a girl if I were you, he gets a bit touchy about things like that.'

'Oh...' For the first time the blonde seemed to struggle for words. '..right. I'm sorry, I didn't realise!'

'You do know this is a gay bar right?'

'Yeah but I thought maybe...well you don't look gay!'

'Oh yeah?' Jackson was almost at the table now and as he came closer Aaron got up from his seat. 'How about now?' As they met in front of a visibly shocked Charlene he leaned down and kissed the older man; on the lips, lingering, no holds barred. By the time they came up for air she had disappeared from view leaving them alone once more.

'Wow, what was that for?' Jackson was breathless but grinning.

'Just making a point.

'And what point would that be?'

'That I'm not ashamed of who I am. And I'm gonna prove it by going to see my Dad and telling him exactly who that is now.'

'Really?'

'Yep, like you said, what have I got to lose? We don't have any kind of relationship now so the worst thing that can happen is it goes badly and we still don't.'

'That's quite the revelation you've had there! How long was I at that bar for?' Jackson laughed and Aaron couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

><p>It was 1.45am, 15 minutes from closing time and the DJ was following the traditional route of playing slow songs to round off the night. The dance-floor was packed with couples; some of whom had arrived together, others which had taken shape during the course of the evening.<p>

Aaron and Jackson were still sat at the same table they had been at since they arrived. Jackson was looking through the empty beer bottles and glasses which were scattered across the top in the direction of the swaying bodies, a fact which hadn't gone unnoticed.

'Right come on then.' The teenager piped up.

'You wanna go now?'

'Nope, well yeah kind of but first we're gonna dance.'

'We're what?' Jackson was sure he must have heard wrong.

'We're gonna dance!'

'You're drunk.' It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

'Yep! But I'm still offering to dance with you right now so you might wanna take advantage while you can. Don't worry I'll try not to drop you, I think I can just about handle the slow songs.' He didn't wait for a reply; standing up he dashed behind the older man's wheelchair and pushed him in the direction of the music. Reaching the edge of the polished floor he put the brake on and walked round to the front, holding his arms out to assist.

Once on the dance-floor Jackson clung tightly to his partner; only partially for physical support. His head rested on Aaron's shoulder as they swayed side to side.

The song changed but they stayed in the same position, moving wordlessly until, when the chorus kicked in, Aaron heard a quiet voice singing in his ear, accompanying the warm breath.

'_When I see your face / There's not a thing that I would change / Cos you're amazing / Just the way you are / And when you smile / The whole world stops and stares for a while / Cos...you're amazing / Just the way you are.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note to say thanks to everyone for reading and for the lovely reviews. Oh and I'm sure you already know but the lyrics at the end aren't mine; the song is 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews so far and sorry it's taken me so long to update but thanks to Sam'sWish this chapter finally got written. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron Livesy and Jackson Walsh <strong>

**Request the pleasure of the company of**

**...**

**As they pledge their**

**Lifelong commitment to each other**

**In a Civil Partnership Ceremony**

**At 1.00pm**

**On Saturday 5****th**** May 2012**

**At Home Farm, Emmerdale**

**With marquee reception to follow in the grounds**

**RVSP by 01/03/2012**

* * *

><p>'So how surprised do you think people are gonna be? On a scale of one to ten.'<p>

It was a Sunday afternoon and the boys were sat in Dale Head writing their wedding invitations, having finally gotten all the details ironed out. They had decided not to tell anyone other than their parents until now; Jackson saying he didn't want to tempt fate and Aaron happy not to have to deal with people making a fuss.

'Depends I suppose.' Aaron looked up from the invitation he was currently working intently on, having been told several invites earlier that his handwriting looked like that of a three year old.

'On what?'

'On whether they know me or just you.'

'Meaning?' The older man looked intrigued.

'Well I'm...me, so everyone who knows me is probably gonna think it's some of kind of prank. You on the other hand...'

'What about me?'

'Well you're kinda soft aren't you? So your mates are probably gonna expect it from you.' The mechanic had the twinkle in his eye he reserved for teasing of the man he loved. 'Plus you're getting on a bit...'

'Twenty-two is old now is it?'

'Ok maybe not...but you've always been a bit of an old woman since I've known you.'

The last remark earned him a swipe directed at his stomach which he managed to dodge. 'It's not too late for me to change my mind about this whole marriage thing you know.'

'Errr...' The teenager waved a card in his boyfriend's face; the front entirely dark blue except for scrolling silver lettering in the bottom right hand corner reading simply _"A & J"_ 'Yeah I think it is.'

* * *

><p>'What's this?' Jackson had just finished his physiotherapy session for the day and Joe was packing his things away ready to leave when he spotted a white envelope with his name on and picked it up. 'Bit early for a Christmas tip isn't it?'<p>

'Yeah right. Does it feel heavy enough to be filled with coppers?' Jackson was sat in a chair by the front window with his crutches by his side.

'Well I'll just open it and see shall I?'

'No no don't...' despite being exhausted the former builder made to jump up from his chair.

'Whoa whoa calm down! You can stay sat down; I won't...even though it does have my name on it. Hang on why can't I open it exactly?'

'You can, just not till Aaron gets back.'

'But he's at work, god knows when he'll be back, I can't wait around here all day you know...other people besides you require my expertise.'

'I just text him actually; he's just finishing up on something then he'll be here.'

'Wait you're not firing me again are you?'

'Paranoid much?' Jackson shot a disbelieving looks towards his friend. 'Anyway why would I need Aaron here for that?'

'I don't know; in case I got angry and went for you. You might need him to protect you.'

'Yeah right, we both know that even before I got the use of my arms and legs back I could have taken you.'

Joe opened his mouth to retort but before he could Aaron came bursting through the front door.

'Sorry sorry, I got here as quick as I could.' The mechanic walked over to where his other half sat, giving him a quick peck on the lips in greeting before settling himself on the arm of the chair and looking expectantly towards Joe.

'Yeah well it's a good job you turned up when you did; I was just about to rough up your boyfriend to prove that I'm more manly than him.'

'Oh yeah?' Aaron smirked and glanced at the two men in turn. 'I can't see it, neither of you are man enough for that.' He put his arms out to steady himself as a shove from his partner in response to his remark almost knocked him to the floor. 'Anyway, he's not really my boyfriend anymore.'

'What?' The carer looked genuinely shocked.

'How about you open that envelope now?' Jackson jumped in.

Not saying another word Joe tore the seal before pulling out the card inside; surprise followed by realisation crossing his face as he read. 'You're getting married?'

'That's the general idea when you have a wedding.'

'Wow! That's...congratulations guys.' Joe practically leapt across the room, enveloping first Jackson then a slightly taken-aback Aaron in a hug. 'I'm so happy for you. So c'mon Jackson, when did you propose?'

'Why does everybody assume it was him that asked me?' Aaron piped up.

'Because you're you.' Jackson looked at the younger man, nodding his head in agreement with their friend's words. 'So you mean it wasn't?'

'Nope Aaron asked me actually.' Once again Joe couldn't hide his shock.

'Awww I always knew you were an old romantic really. Did you get down on one knee with a ring and everything?'

'I did actually...well eventually.' A smug grin was spread across Aaron's face; if there was one thing he loved, other than Jackson of course, it was proving people wrong.

'So where is this ring then?'

'We decided to leave that until the wedding.' Jackson paused before pressing ahead. 'Speaking of which, there's something I, well we, wanted to ask you.'

'Yeah?

' Yeah; well we haven't quite worked out all the details yet but what we do know is that we're each gonna have a best man, so I was wondering...if you'd be mine?'

'Me? Really? But what about all your other friends; I mean I'm flattered but we haven't even known each other for a year yet.'

'True but in that time I've hardly seen any of my old mates; you on the other hand practically taught me how to walk again. So will you?'

'I don't know what to say...' Tears were clearly beginning to well in the carer's eyes. 'Yes of course I will; I'd be honoured.'

'God I thought us gays were supposed to be the emotional ones.' Aaron quipped.

'There is one thing though' Jackson shot a knowing look at his fiancé before addressing Joe once more. 'You need to find a date to bring to the wedding, cos there aren't gonna be any bridesmaids for you to hook up with and the best man dancing alone at a wedding is just tragic...so if you don't well have to set you up with someone in Aaron's family.'

'Oi! That's the family you're marrying into remember.'

* * *

><p>'You're getting married? Wow that's...that's great mate; congratulations.'<p>

Aaron had gone alone to see his best friend at Butler's. He had found him in one of the barns and, not knowing what to say, had simply handed the invitation over.

'But?' There was something in the Farmer's voice that made the mechanic doubt his sincerity.

'But nothing, I'm really happy for you.'

'Just spit it out will you, whatever it is.'

'It's just...' Adam wasn't the most eloquent of people but knew he had to choose his words carefully around his mate, whose reputation for being volatile wasn't completely unfounded. 'Marriage; one person for the rest of your life.'

'Yeah that's the general idea.'

'It's a big deal.'

'You think I don't know that?' Aaron was in too good of a mood to let his friend's lack of enthusiasm get to him. 'Look just cos you can't keep it in your pants doesn't mean nobody can.'

'That's not what I meant, but now that you mention it...'

'I'm getting married Adam not taking a vow of celibacy. It's not like I'm never gonna have sex again.'

'Not with anyone new though.'

'Well when you've got it as good as I have you don't really care about that.' The remark was accompanied by a wicked grin.

'Whoa too much information!'

'You brought it up.'

'True.' Adam's scepticism was melting. This playful side to the other man was a rarity, and one that only one person, Jackson, could induce. 'Ok look, if you're happy then I'm happy.'

'I am! We are! And I'm glad you feel that way cos err...I want you to be my best man.'

'Really?'

'Is that a yes?'

'Yeah...yes definitely.'

* * *

><p>'There you are; what the hell have you been doing? I was just about to come and knock that door down.'<p>

'Yeah sorry about that; Hazel's out so I was just er...taking care of Jackson.' Aaron turned his face away so Cain didn't catch his embarrassed smile and the redness in his cheeks after his unintentional double entendre, taking the opportunity to check himself over for any tell-tale signs of their lunchtime's activity at the same time.

'Yeah well don't let it happen again. Why is twinkle-toes with you anyway? Can't look after himself yet?'

'I just couldn't resist the lure of your sparkling company Cain.' Jackson quite enjoyed sparring with the older man; especially knowing that, despite the icy glare his words were greeted with, it was all good-natured.

'Uh-huh. So why are you really here? I've already lost 15 minutes work from him because of you today, I don't want you hanging around distracting him all afternoon.'

'Don't worry I won't, in fact as soon as you've opened this I'll get going and leave you grease monkeys in peace.' On Jackson's cue Aaron stepped towards his uncle and held out an envelope which was snatched from his hand.

'What is it?'

'Open it and you'll find out.'

The older mechanic could be just as awkward, if not more so, than his younger counterpart at times. Ignoring his nephew's instruction he tossed the envelope onto a work bench behind him. 'Or you could just tell me so we can get on.'

'Look if you're gonna be like that we can just forget it.' Aaron snapped, his nerves kicking in.

'Fine by me!'

'Alright you two.' Jackson sometimes wondered how the two of them got anything done when they were alone in the garage; they were both as stubborn as each other. 'Aaron...' He nudged his partner with the crutch in his right hand.

'Alright. That...the thing in the envelope I mean...it's your, well it's our...it's...me and Jackson are getting married.' He turned seeking his fiancé's approval to see big brown eyes smiling back at him.

'Married? Seriously?'

'Well I suppose technically it's called a Civil Partnership but to all intensive purposes, yeah we are.' Jackson answered.

'Congratulations.' Cain stripped off the blue, oil-covered plastic gloves he was wearing to shake first his nephew's hand, then his other half's. 'Welcome to the family you; I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for.'

'I think I've got a pretty good idea.'

'Wait, that's it?' Aaron was clearly shocked by the reaction their news had received. 'That's all you're gonna say? No jokes? No mocking?'

'Nope. I'm happy for you both.'

'No lectures about us settling down so young?'

'Do you want me to have a go or something?'

'Of course we don't.' Jackson interjected, seeing that Aaron was struggling for words. 'I think what Aaron means is it's not necessarily what we were expecting from you.'

'Like I said I'm happy for you...I'm also happy for me.' The two younger men exchanged puzzled glances. 'Look I'm the one that has to work with that lump every day. All I know is that before the two of you got together he was a nightmare, just like he was again when you split up before Christmas. These days he gets that big goofy smile on his face and the customer's don't complain anymore...so it makes my life easier. Now can we get back to work please?' With that he turned and walked into the garage.

Alone, Aaron and Jackson looked at one another.

'Wow!' Aaron could hardly believe what had just happened, he knew that was basically as close as Cain saying the two of them belonged together as was possible.

'Yeah!' Jackson was equally gobsmacked.

'I'll guess I'll see you later then.' The mechanic kissed his fiancé before following his uncle inside, throwing back over his shoulder. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

* * *

><p>'Look we'll just pop and have a quick word with your Mum like she asked then we can head home again. Alright?' Jackson coaxed his boyfriend as they made their way to the front door of the Woolpack.<p>

'Fine as long as it is quick. It's not often we get the house to ourselves. Where is your Mum tonight by the way?'

'Dunno; just said she was going out with Bob, not sure where.'

'Right let's get this over with then.' Aaron held the door open for Jackson to get through with his crutches.

'Surprise!' The loud ring of voices in unison greeted them as they stepped into the pub. The couple looked around to see all their friends and family beaming at them and a massive sign reading 'Congratulations Aaron and Jackson' adorning the front of the bar.

After a moment of silence following the outburst of noise both boys began to laugh, Jackson managing to choke out. 'I can't believe we didn't see this coming. Who's idea was it?'

'Mine.' Hazel's destination for the evening was revealed as she came towards them; hugging her son and future son-in-law in turn. 'Well mine and Chas' actually.'

'Wow the two of you working together on something; that must've been...interesting.'

'Yeah, well that's one word for it so you'd better enjoy yourselves.'

'Oh we will.' With that Jackson grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him towards the throng of people.

Four hours later the crowd had died down. Aaron was sat at the bar talking to, well being talked at by, his Mum, Gennie and Debbie when he felt a familiar pair of arms snake round his neck. 'Hey you. What's up?'

'Nothing. Just come to say hello. I've barely seen you all night.' Jackson was slurring his words. It was true, they'd got separated early on in the night and every time Aaron had made a move towards his partner there appeared another well-wisher demanding his attention. It seemed in the time they'd been apart the older man had taken advantage of the numerous offers to buy them drinks.

'You're drunk. We should get you home.'

'I'm fine.' Jackson straightened up, closed his eyes and moved his finger in the direction of his nose, attempting to demonstrate his sobriety but in the process sending one of his crutches crashing to the floor.

'Uh huh. Right come on you.' Aaron stood decisively and turned towards Chas. 'Mum, keep hold of Jackson's crutches for me will you?'

'Why?' She didn't receive an answer to her question as before the word had left her lips Aaron had scooped Jackson up, slung him over his shoulder and was moving towards to the door. Seemingly remembering his manners he turned before leaving and whistled to get the remaining party-goers attention. 'Bye everyone and err...thanks for coming. It means a lot to both of us. Right Jackson?' He slapped the older man, who was already half asleep, on the bum to get his attention.

'Yep, thanks everyone!'


	12. Chapter 12

'Are you sure about this?'

They were stood in front of the village post box and it seemed to Jackson that his boyfriend was hesitating. Aaron may have surprised him when he agreed to meet with his father but he'd stuck to his word; with Jackson's help he'd written a letter asking his Dad to meet him the following Saturday at a quiet bar in Hotten. There was no return address or phone number; Aaron was insistent that the meeting be on his terms so he could figure out what he wanted to say, he couldn't risk an unexpected phone call or an unannounced visit. This sort of thing was way outside his comfort zone so the more control he could have over it the better.

'Are you joking? This was your idea!'

'I know and I still think it's a good one; I just don't want you to feel like I've forced you into it.'

'You haven't. Ok I probably wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for your nagging' Aaron nudged his partner's shoulder playfully 'but you were right, it's something I need to do so I know one way or another if I'm ever gonna have a relationship with him again.'

'True; you know when you think about it, I'm pretty damn smart aren't I?' Jackson mustered his best self-satisfied grin, winking at the younger man with exaggerated expression.

'You have your moments.' Aaron smiled, dropping the letter through the slot.

* * *

><p>'So is he here yet?'<p>

It was just before 1pm and, as Aaron had been banking on, the bar was relatively quiet for a Saturday afternoon with only a few tables occupied. He looked around, scanning the faces sat at them.

'Nope; didn't think he would be yet though.'

'Ok, well shall we grab a table while we wait then?'

'Actually I was thinking...' The younger man had a sheepish look on his face '...would you mind leaving us alone for a bit? I don't mean leave altogether just maybe we could sit at separate tables.'

Jackson couldn't hide his surprise. 'What happened to being honest about who you are?'

'I meant it; look whatever happens I'm gonna tell him the truth about me and about us, it's just...I want to wait and see how he reacts before I actually introduce you. If he's got a problem with it, if he kicks off, I'm not gonna let him take it out on you.'

'But...'

'Please Jackson, it's not that I don't want you here, I do, it'll just be easier this way.' There was a pleading look in the mechanic's eyes that the man he loved could not ignore.

'Fine I'll sit on the other side of the room, but you know where I am if you need me.'

'Yeah I do, thanks.' He squeezed his boyfriends arm in appreciation before picking up his drink and finding a free table in the corner, away from any other patrons. Sitting down he took a couple of deep breaths, as much as he didn't want to admit it he was nervous about seeing his Dad again after all this time. When he thought about the way things had been left between them and everything that had happened in the three years or so since they'd last seen each other he knew this was going to be far from easy. He was still lost in his thoughts when a familiar voice demanded his attention.

'Aaron?' He looked up to see him own eyes reflected back at him.

'Dad.' He nodded his greeting. 'I wasn't sure if you'd turn up.'

'I'll admit I was pretty surprised when I got your letter.' Gordon Livesy sat down opposite his son. 'I wasn't sure if I'd ever hear from you again.'

'Did you want to?' Aaron shocked himself by coming straight out with the question. His gaze wandered towards the other corner of the room where Jackson sat; it was obvious his other half had been watching intently as his searching look was immediately greeted with a smile of encouragement. Turning his attention back to his Dad he waited for an answer.

'If I'm honest, when you first left, no I didn't. You were out of control back then Aaron and I tried everything I could think of but there's only so much anyone can take, even of their own child.' He paused, seemingly expecting some argument from his son but when none was forthcoming he continued. 'But you are my son and I have missed you and then when I got your letter, it just...even on paper you seemed different, more...reasonable. I knew I had to come and see the man you are now.'

'Yeah well, people change I guess.' Aaron drained the remainder of his pint and stood up, gesturing towards his empty glass. 'You want one?'

'Just a coffee for me please. I'm driving.'

'Milk and one sugar?'

Gordon smiled at the small reminder of the relationship they once shared. 'Yeah, thanks.'

Aaron returned a few minutes later with the drinks, setting his pint down on the table and passing the white mug to his Dad.

'Thanks.' There was an awkward silence between the pair as the teenager sat back down. 'So, can I ask what prompted this? You wanting to meet up I mean.'

Aaron paused, not really sure how to answer. He wasn't about to lead off with the fact that he was getting married and his fiancé has convinced him it was a good idea. 'Well like I said I've changed and I thought you should see that. I mean...you are my Dad after all...and a lot's happened in the last couple of years.'

'I've not got any other plans for this afternoon...'

'I'm not sure you wanna know.'

'Well it can't be much worse that the kind of stuff you were getting up to when I...when you left. C'mon Aaron I really do want to know.'

From the look Gordon was giving him he seemed genuine and Aaron knew that if he did want a shot at a relationship with his Dad honesty was the best policy; Jackson had taught him that.

'Ok fine...well maybe I'll just give you the edited highlights; otherwise we could be here a while.' Receiving a nod in response he pressed on. 'Right...well obviously when I first got to Emmerdale I was living with Mum, well she started dating Paddy...'

'The vet?'

'Yeah that's the one.'

'He doesn't exactly strike me as your Mum's type.'

'He's not trust me. Anyway they didn't last long but when they were together me & Mum moved into his place and when she left I ended up staying. Paddy's been like...' He paused, catching himself. '...he's been really good to me. I stayed with him until recently but we're still close. Ermmm...I'm training to be a mechanic. I go to college a couple of days a week and the others I work with Cain at the garage. He can be a bit of a pain in the arse sometimes but it's a good job and I'm earning money; not a lot mind but enough for now.'

The older man smiled, obviously pleased by what he was hearing. 'It sounds like you've done pretty well for yourself then.'

'Yeah things are good now.' Aaron took a deep breath before continuing. 'But there is some other stuff I need to tell you.'

'Like what?'

'Like the fact that Paddy let me stay with him despite me beating the crap out of him.' He saw his Dad's mouth open as if to say something, then close again, perhaps realising this was not the right moment. 'He didn't press charges or anything but...it was pretty bad. I did get done for assault though, a few months later...went to court and everything but I got off in the end. Oh and there's one other thing...' He paused again. The words had been pouring from him mouth so it seemed to make sense to get the worst of it over with while he was on a roll. 'I uh...I tried to kill myself. Locked myself in the garage and turned on the fumes. Would have succeeded too if Cain hadn't found me when he did.'

Gordon's breath caught in his throat. Whatever comments he had been about to make about his son's violent behaviour now forgotten in the hazy aftermath of the bombshell that had just been dropped. 'Wha...I mean...why?'

'The same reason I did the other stuff.' Aaron steeled himself. 'Because I'm gay.'

There was a long, awkward silence as he waited for a reaction from his Dad who was staring at the floor, clearly trying to process the news. When it eventually came it was the last thing he had been expecting.

'You had me going there for a minute.' Gordon Livesy burst out laughing, loud enough that people sitting a few tables away turned to see what was going on. 'I'll tell you something, your sense of humour has definitely improved since you've been away.'

Aaron felt the red mist descend upon him as the honesty which had been so hard for him to expose was met with derision and knew he had to leave before he did something he might regret. Scraping his chair back he stood, ready to stride towards the door; to head for home and leave his father behind for good this time. 'I'm glad my life is such a big joke to you.' He spat before setting off, only to be halted by a hand grabbing at his arm as he passed.

'Aaron wait, please stop! You're serious aren't you?' Seeing his son's reaction all trace of humour had disappeared from the older man's voice.

'Do you really think I'd joke about this?' He had still been set on leaving before looking across the room and seeing Jackson also on his feet; ready, even on crutches, to chase after him. Grudgingly he returned to his seat; reminding himself that it had taken him time to get his head round this so he shouldn't be surprised that his Dad needed the same.

'No, I suppose not. Look I'm sorry; it's just you telling me...that, it's the last thing I would have expected. How long...?'

'Have I been gay? Always I guess. How long have I been out? About a year and a half, since the court case...the guy I hit, he's...' He hesitated unsure how much to reveal but realised now was as good a time as any and, as he'd assured his partner, he wasn't ashamed. 'He's my boyfriend. He wasn't at the time; we'd been out a few times but I didn't want anyone to find out about me and I was scared they were going to so I hit him. It took me a long time to come to terms with this, with being gay I mean. I did everything I could think of to try and make it go away.'

'And now?'

'Well like I said, it took a long time and we've been through a hell of a lot but me and him, we're together now and we're really happy. In fact that's who I'm living with now. Well him and the mother-in-law.' He smiled trying to lighten the mood and was relieved when his remark was met with a chuckle.

'That must be interesting. I can imagine what I'd have been like living with your Mum's mum at your age; think I'd have gone mad after the first week.'

'Yeah well it was a necessary evil. Something happened and we couldn't have coped without her. And she's not all that bad I suppose.'

'Fair enough.'

'So...what do you think? About all this.'

Gordon sat up straight in his chair, leaning his head back to rest on his joined hands and exhaling slowly; a mannerism which a watching Jackson recognised very well. 'Well I'm not gonna pretend I'm not surprised or that I'm completely au fait with the whole...gay thing but you're my son and I've missed out on enough of your life these past few years so I'll get on board with it.'

'Yeah?' Aaron wasn't exactly sure what reaction he'd been expecting from his Dad but he definitely hadn't anticipated things being this easy.

'Yeah. Look Aaron it's obvious, even from just talking to you this afternoon that you've changed a lot in the last few years but so have I and I regret the way things ended between us before. You were a handful and I thought I couldn't cope anymore, especially with the baby on the way, but what you've told me...it all makes sense now, why you were so angry, and maybe if we'd been closer you could have told me and I could have helped you come to terms with things.'

'Maybe.'

'But like I said I wanna try and make up for it now. Get to know you again.'

'Does that mean you wanna meet my boyfriend?'

'He's here?' Gordon glanced around the room.

'Yeah; this was kind of his idea actually.'

'Wow. Ok then, yeah of course. He's obviously an important part of your life.'

'He is; the most important part actually. I love him.'

'You best go and get him then I suppose.' The two men exchanged nervous smiles as Aaron rose to his feet before crossing the room; laughing quietly to himself as he did so. He remembered how taken aback he'd been by Jackson when they'd first met, when every preconception he'd had of other gay men had been shaken. His Dad might be older but he knew for a fact that he didn't have a lot of experience in this area and he imagined he was similarly perplexed by his son's admission; but he was trying, that was the main thing.

'Go ok then?' Jackson was trying, and failing, to hide his excitement.

'You gonna pretend you haven't been watching us?' Aaron struggled to keep a straight face.

'Nope. I couldn't hear what you were saying though could I? But you're still here, that's a good sign.'

'I suppose...' Aaron couldn't keep up the nonplussed act in the face of his grinning boyfriend. 'Ok yeah, he's been really good about it actually...and he wants to meet you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah; so you can stop staring, get off your arse and come over there with me.'

'Yes sir' Jackson said with a mock salute before grabbing his crutches. 'You look like him you know.'

'Get out. No I don't.'

'You do. Only you're much better looking of course.' He fluttered his long eyelashes towards his partner.

'Yeah yeah; whatever. Now get a move on will you.' He helped Jackson to his feet. 'Oh and uh...I haven't told him about the wedding yet. Thought meeting you was enough for one day without telling him he's gonna have you as a son-in-law.'

'Ha ha, funny. We'll leave that for another time, ey?'

'Yeah ok, but I am gonna tell him.'

'I know you are.' Jackson smiled and followed the mechanic. Despite his joking around, he was nervous. He hadn't exactly had a formal introduction to Chas when he and Aaron had first started dating and, although he'd done the meet the parents things a couple of times before, it had never been with someone he was planning on spending the rest of his life with.

Aaron cleared his throat, announcing their presence to his Dad who had been studying the menu. 'Jackson, this is Gordon Livesy, my Dad. Dad, this is Jackson Walsh, my boyfriend.'

'Jackson; good to meet you.' Gordon stood, extending a hand in greeting which was willingly accepted.

'And you Mr Livesy.'

'Please, call me Gordon. Crutches, ey? What happened?'

'Errrr...it's a long story.'

'I seem to be hearing that a lot this afternoon. Why don't you take a seat and fill me in?'

* * *

><p>'Well it was nice meeting you Jackson. We'll have to do this again sometime.' Some hours later the trio were saying goodbye in the carpark of the bar.<p>

'Definitely.' Jackson pulled his right hand from his pocket where it had been stuffed, the night air cold for the time of year, causing something to fall out as he did so. Noticing he swiftly lurched forward to pick the object up before straightening once more and shaking hands with Gordon for the second time that day.

'And Aaron; I'm really glad we did this. You've got my number right? Make sure you give me a call soon.'

'I will thanks.' Aaron followed his boyfriend's lead, shaking hands with his father. 'Bye then.'

'Bye.' With that the older man climbed into his car and drove away; waving in the rear-view mirror as he pulled onto the road.

'What was that?' As soon as they were alone Aaron turned to his partner; his slightly raised voice suggesting he angry.

'What are you talking about? It went fine; in fact I think he likes me.'

'Not that. I mean just then. Throwing yourself to the floor like that, you could have hurt yourself.'

'Oh that. Trust me you're glad I did it.' He pulled his hand from his pocket once more; opening it to reveal the mystery object from earlier. 'Did you really want your Dad seeing that?'

'Lube?' Aaron's eyes widened. 'Why the hell have you got that?'

'Just in case it didn't go well today.' Jackson had a familiar devilish glint in his eyes. 'Thought you might need cheering up.'

'Here?'

'No obviously not right here...in the loos.'

His last comment got the reaction he'd been aiming for as Aaron laughed before strong arms encircled his waist.

'Well; obviously I don't need cheering up but you know, I am in the mood to celebrate...'


End file.
